My College Hoe
by Max7
Summary: rated T for one chapter. prologue is right after book 4. the rest is 4 years later. Max has abandoned the flock and Iggy and Fang have just graduated high school. now they're off to college. Fang meets the girl he loves more than Max. i suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Fang's POV

"Max, what now?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

I looked at my feet.

Should I do it?  
I had kissed her twice before. The first time, she flew away so she wouldn't have to kiss me again, and the second time, she just plain ran off.

Help!

Love is confusing.

Love hurts.

Yes. Love.

I decided not to upset her again. Clearly, she didn't want me, and so I should leave her alone. Every time I kissed her, she got upset.

"Fang," she said quickly.  
"What?" I mumbled.

"We…should talk," she said slowly. "About…us."  
I looked at her. "Really? Well, see, last time I _tried_, you left," I said icily.

She nodded. "I know. Please?"  
I sighed. "Okay," I agreed. "You _better_ not leave."  
She nodded. "Promise." She held up her pinkie, and I wrapped mine around hers. She quickly kissed my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly. No. It wasn't a lung problem. It was, she was breath taking, and _she just kissed me!_

She smiled. "I wanted to show you I care about this, and I want to figure this out."  
I looked down. "Can you show me again?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She kissed me again, but didn't pull back as quickly. I titled my head, and she pulled back.

"Now," I said softly. "Max, I have to get this out now. What did you honestly expect me to do? Lissa kissed me, and, well, I mean, think about it. I thought _you_ would never be interested, and I didn't know any other girls. What was I supposed to do?"  
"And same with Sam," she admitted.

"And, when I saw you kissing him, I realized _why_ I cared what you would think when I kissed Lissa. I realized _why_ I wondered what if Max saw this," I went on.  
"I was just confused when I saw you kiss her," she said with a smile. "I still kinda am. But, I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

She sighed. "Well, let's see. If we do get together, and something happens, think about how badly our friendship is ruined. And, well, I can't live without you," she whispered.

I tilted her head up to look at me. "What if I can promise you nothing will ever separate us?" I asked in a whisper.

She smiled. "If you could_ guarantee _that, I would. But you can't."  
I nodded. "Can too. Max, did you not know, humans need their hearts to survive. And, well, you have mine."  
She stared at me. "Since when are you all emotional?"

"Since I'm trying to prove a point to you," I said simply. "Max, what I'm trying to say is, I love you."  
I bit my lip and looked down. Maybe I should've waited.

She put her finger under my chin, and she tilted my head up to where I was looking at her. "I love you too," she said sweetly. "But that's the problem. We're in love, but what if something happens?"  
"So, you want us to go all through life wondering what would it have been like if we _had_ gotten together?" I asked curiously. "Max, you say so yourself. We don't know how long we're going to last. We're not going to live forever."  
"So, we should?" she asked.

I shrugged. "That's up to you."  
"But the guy is supposed to ask the girl," she reminded me.  
I looked at her. "Wow."  
"Ella," she said simply.

I smiled. "Max, will you be my girlfriend?"  
She nodded. "Yes." She kissed me quickly. "Now, go to bed."  
I frowned. "Yes ma'am." She kicked my leg, and I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, and I patted the ground beside me. She smiled and laid beside me. "Max, I love you."  
"I love you too," she said happily.

"Night."

I woke up, and Max wasn't there. I sat up frantically, and I looked around.

Angel giggled. "Nice lip gloss Fang," she teased.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and I wiped my hand across my lips.

I had pink, glitter lip gloss on.  
I looked up at Max, and she smiled innocently.

I walked up to her, and I wiped what was on my finger on her lips. "That was mean."  
"That's the benefits of waking up earlier than everyone," she said happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha."  
"So, Max, Ella said there's a lot of boyfriend choices at her school," Nudge informed her.

My eyes shot over to her, and they slightly narrowed.

Max smiled and sat down. "Really? Any cute ones?"  
I gaped at her, and she smirked. I sat beside her, and I grinned.

"Nah. You can't find anyone better looking than me," I teased.  
She laughed. "Oh. I thought you were serious."  
"You know it's true," Angel said quickly.

Max's eyes shot wide-open. "I told you no mind peeking!"

Angel grinned. "Sorry."

Max leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I've already got one. Why would I want one when we eventually go to her school and save the world?"

I smiled, and I wrapped my arms around her.

Gazzy and Iggy were just gaping at us. Angel and Nudge were jumping around squealing.  
"I love you," Max whispered.

I kissed her softly. "I love you too."

She sighed. "Come on guys. I just got word of where to go."  
I nodded and stood up. "Let's go!"

We all took off, and I started thinking, as usual when we're flying.

Finally. See? All it takes is communication.

I wonder where we're going.

"Max, where did it tell us to go?" I asked curiously. I looked back at her, and I froze.

She wasn't there, or anywhere.

What?


	2. Graduation

Abandoned. How could she just leave? I mean, I knew that leaving didn't sound like her, but she did.

Max abandoned us all.

Think about it. She didn't scream, or anything. She just silently disappeared.

"Fang Martinez," the principal announced. I walked up the stairs and across the stage. Yes. She did say Fang.

Right now, in case you didn't get it, I'm graduating high school.

Yep. Me. At school.

And, to make it more shocking, I'm going to college.

So, let's see. Four years ago, I told Max that we weren't going to live forever.

Yeah we were. We found that out when we saved the world.

Without Max.

Eat it Max. We did it _without you_.

She was supposed to be the one to save the world, but we did it without her help.

In a way. She was the one who raised us after the b-tard abandoned us. Cough, cough, Jeb. Maybe she went with him. Maybe it's a family trait. Abandon the ones who you pretended to care about.

Ha.

I was glad she left. We didn't need her anyways.

Lie! I _wasn't_ glad she left. We _did_ need her.

She was our stronghold.

But, we're doing alright now, thanks to me and Iggy. We both stepped up, and got everyone through.

I sighed and shook the principal's hand. A teacher handed me my diploma, and I walked off.

Who cares if everyone cheered louder for me and Iggy than everyone else?

Yeah. Everyone knew about our wings. We had been all over the news once we saved the world. It's kinda hard to hide after that.

Val had to move when we moved in with her. She was the Flock Mom. She was the only Mom we knew.

She didn't understand the Max thing either.

So, anyways, when we moved, we moved to a whole new state.

Alabama. Home of the Auburn Tigers.

That's where me and Iggy are going to school. It wasn't hard to get a scholarship. We were smart, fast, strong, funny, cute…

Well, okay. So that doesn't really matter, but still.

All we had to do was put our names and some qualities about us, and BAM! We were in.

Me, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were Auburn fans. Everyone else, Alabama.

Blue and orange is cooler.

Iggy slapped me a high five, and I sat beside him.

Lucky him. He had Ella.

Who do I have?

No one! I'm all alone! My girlfriend abandoned me!

As odd as this sounds, I still consider her my girlfriend.

"This has been the most talented, the smartest, the most athletic, and my favorite class I've ever had," the principal said. "And, as you can tell, I've had quite a few."  
Well, she was reaching her eighties.

No joke.

"I'm going to miss you all," she said. "And you will be a class Cullman High School will always remember."  
Just cause me and Ig were here.

Just kidding.

We didn't participate in any sports. We could have, but we didn't want to.

We were the cool guys who didn't have to try.

Girls were falling for us everywhere. All Iggy had to do was put his arm around Ella, and the girls got disappointed.

Then they saw _I _was alone.

That cheered them up. Big time.

"Be proud," the principal said.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Whoo," I mumbled.

Max would've made this twenty times better. Maybe more. It was great now.

Just imagine how it would be with her.

"I now present you the 2009 graduating class!" she exclaimed.

Everyone threw up there hats, even me. I didn't throw mine far or enthusiastically though. Once I got it, I walked off.

Thinking about Max depressed me. So, I was depressed a lot. But there were occasional times I forgot about her and was happy.

What does this mean?

"Congrats!" Nudge squealed as she ran to hug me and Iggy.

Is it bad to say I'm scared of Nudge?  
Not because she's mean, ugly, stronger, faster, scary, or anything like that.

She has a crush on me!  
I had a feeling she did, and once I could read minds, long story, she told me. And, well, I freaked out.

Poor Gazzy. He was right there.

Good thing Nudge can't read minds yet.

Once again, long story.

Gazzy had always had a thing for Nudge. Always.

Sure, she's pretty, sweet, funny, and NOT shy. She's a great person, but she's like my little sister. My sister from another mister. I love her, but like a sister.

And besides. The heart can only have one _true_ love. And I know, without a doubt, mine was, is, Max. No matter what she does.

She could have a baby, and that would be okay with me. I'll still love her.

Could I tell Nudge all this?

No.

And no. I'm not dating her. I just try to act like nothing has changed.

Sometimes, the flirting drives me insane! It makes it harder to ignore the fact she likes me, and Gazzy gets so mad!

She kissed my cheek. "We're all going to miss you."

Gazzy glared at me and then looked down.

I sighed. "Let's get home. Me and Iggy have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow," I said quietly.

We had decided to leave now so we could get settled and get used to things as soon as possible.

And hey. No traffic.

I feel sorry for anyone who gets in our way.

She smiled. "Okay." We all started to walk off.

Gazzy elbowed me in the stomach as he walked past me, and I made a face.

Hey. He's twelve, and he's really strong. Not as strong as me, but about as strong as I was when I was his age.

But if he wants something bad enough, or you make him mad enough, he completely loses control and uses his new ability.

Yeah. I was the dummy who made him mad when he discovered this ability.

He can literally blow things up with looks. His looks literally can kill. And, if you look into his eyes, you can't move until HE breaks the eye contact. Unless he doesn't want you to. Then, you can't move anyways.

His hair turns black, and his eyes are a reddish color when he's in that mode.

His hands set on fire, and blades come out of his fingers, toes, and fists. Lasers shoot out of his eyes, at his own will, and fangs literally form on him.

He looks like a demon from hell.

His skin gets darker too.

Gazzy, the most innocent looking boy I know can look like the scariest person you'll ever meet.

And, another thing, we're all getting the same powers.

We all have the magnetic thing and the technology thing Nudge has, and everyone, but Nudge, can read minds. Well, we all, but Nudge, have all of Angel's.

Are we going to get Gazzy's too?

God, I hope not.

I got out of the SUV, and I started to walk inside.

Gazzy grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall. "Stay away from Nudge," he said darkly.

I sighed. "I'm trying Gazzy. Trust me. I'm trying."

He scoffed. "Try harder," he hissed. I could see his hair darkening, and his eyes turning a purplish color. His skin was getting darker too.

"Calm down," I said gently. "Gazzy, I'll be out of here by tomorrow. Then, you won't have to worry about me."  
He smiled. "True." He went back to normal and walked inside.

Great. So now Gazzy hates me.

I walked inside and into my room.

Tomorrow, I would be out of his life, maybe forever.

Like Max.


	3. Departure

"Iggy!" Ella exclaimed as she ran towards the car. He hugged her.

"Babe, we're not leaving just yet," he said before kissing her. "But I'm not letting you go till we do." They intertwined their fingers together and I walked inside.

Nudge was waiting on me by my bedroom. "I'm going to miss you," she said quietly.

I looked at her. "Uh, I'll, uh, miss you all."

She smiled. "That's you. Thinking about everyone. Being the super sweet you that you are." She stepped closer and she pinned me against the wall.

"Uh, Nudge," I said nervously. "I don't—" She kissed me. As in ON THE LIPS!!

I didn't respond like I had when Lissa kissed me. I couldn't.

"Nudge," I gasped as I pulled back. I picked up my last duffel bag. "I can't do this!" I ran outside and I looked at Iggy.

He was making out with Ella.

"I hate doing this guys, but we've got to go," I said frantically.  
Iggy pulled back and looked at me. He sighed and kissed Ella quickly. "I'll see you next weekend."

She sighed and nodded. "Love you."  
He smiled and kissed her again. "Love you too. Bye babe."  
She smiled at me. "See ya Fang. You better have a good reason for rushing off."  
I got in the driver's seat and nodded. "I do. You'll see." I started the car, and Iggy kissed her one more time before he got in.

I drove off, and I mean, I wasn't going slow.

"She took it way too far," I said quickly.

"Who?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Nudge. She kissed me," I said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. You better hope Gazzy didn't see it."  
I nodded. "I don't think he did."

"Party?" he asked with a grin.  
I hit his knuckle and grinned. "You know it."

I pressed the gas pedal down as hard as possible.

"Whoo!" Iggy shouted. "Here we come Auburn!"  
I grinned. "Beware! The boys are coming to town!"


	4. Meeting the Neighbor

I put my last bag beside my bed.

"Twelve bags a piece!" Iggy exclaimed. "I never knew we had that much stuff!"

"Me either," I agreed. "Now, shall we unpack?"  
Iggy nodded. "It's cool how it's just me and you, sharing a room together."  
"I know," I said as I pulled out my toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, shower stuff, and spike gel.

Don't ask.

"Put mine in there too!" Iggy called as he threw me all of his stuff. I caught it, and I put it all around the bathtub.

Sad thing is, we didn't bring all of our stuff.

I walked back out, and Iggy was laying on his bed.

"At least there's two beds," he said with a grin.

I nodded. "That would be a little awkward."  
I grabbed my pajamas out of the bag, and I walked into the bathroom.

My pajamas consisted of pajama pants and no shirt. Now, most guys prefer just boxers, but that makes it awkward when you live with tons of girls in the house.

I laid down in my bed and I crawled under the covers.

"The party starts tomorrow," Iggy said darkly.

"Auburn, be warned," I teased.

He laughed. "Night Hydro."  
"Night Psycho"  
Those were our nicknames for each other. See, I had also gotten a new ability. I could control water.

And, well, he didn't like H20, so, he gave me hydro.

And, well, Iggy's is because he can see the future, and we didn't want to call him Psychic.

I sighed and Iggy turned out the lights.

Maybe, just maybe, I would find a girl that would help me get over Max.

Who am I kidding?

I rolled into the floor, and I quickly stood up.

"I'm guessing it's morning," I muttered. I looked at the clock, and it said twelve. Iggy was still unconscious.

I heard a knock on our front door, and I walked out of the bedroom.

I opened the door, and I looked at her.

She stared at me for a second, and then she looked at me. "Uh, did you just wake up?"  
I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I usually am up earlier though."

She laughed. "Uh, well, see, I kinda locked my keys in my room, and my cell phone. Do you mind if I use a phone to call my roommate?"

I stepped back. "No. Go right ahead."  
She smiled. "Thank you!"

She had black hair, and her eyes were electric blue. She was…beautiful.

That's the first time I've said that since…Max.

I quickly put on a shirt. God I'm such an idiot.

"Hey, Ally, it's me," she said. "I kinda locked my keys in our room. Could you…? Oh. Uh, alright. That's okay. Bye."  
"Everything alright?" I asked as she turned around.  
She nodded. "Yeah. My roommate won't be back until, nine tomorrow, but, yeah. It's fine."  
"Uh, well, we do have an extra room if you need somewhere to stay," I said quickly.

She smiled. "That's really nice, but I don't want to impose."  
I shook my head. "Trust me. You aren't."  
She bit her lip. "Well, if you're sure you don't mind…"  
"Not at all," I said, giving her a smile.  
She held out her hand. "I'm Samantha. Everyone used to call me Sami, but I like Sam better."  
I nodded. "Sam. Got it. I'm Fang."  
She smiled. "You're one of the Avian Americans?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded. "You are the first person outside of the family who has called us that," I informed her. "And, trust me, that's what we prefer."  
"I like that better too," she agreed.

I smiled. "So, as soon as Iggy gets up, you can meet him," I said.  
She nodded. "Okay. And, well, thanks. For everything."  
I shrugged. "No biggie."  
"Do you like to party?" Sam asked with a smile.  
I laughed. "Most definitely."  
"Well, tomorrow night, there's going to be a party at my roommate's friend's dorm, and she told me to invite some people," she said quickly. "Do you want to come?"  
"Only if Iggy can come too," I said. "We party together. Not like that," I added quickly. "He has a girlfriend."  
She giggled. "I didn't think for a second that's what you meant. But you know what they say. All the hot guys are either gay or taken."  
"Geez. You haven't even seen Iggy and you already think he's hot," I said teasingly.

She laughed. "I meant you silly."  
I looked at her. "You certainly aren't afraid to speak your mind," I said.  
She shook her head. "Nope. Are you?"

I smiled. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," I said honestly.

She grinned. "Guess not."

"So, can he come?" I asked hopefully. "Because you seem like the type of girl who knows how to party."  
She nodded. "Sure. And yeah. I do."

I heard shuffling in the back room. "Iggy's up," I informed her.

Iggy walked in the room, with a shirt on, and he blinked. "Who's this?"  
"I'm your next door neighbor," Sam announced. "I'm Sam."  
He smiled and looked at me. A smirk came across his face and he waved. "I'm Iggy."  
"An Avian American," she said while nodding. "I've always wanted to meet at least one of you five. Or is it six?"  
"Five," I said quickly. "Max split."  
"Oh," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "I mean, it was four years ago."  
She smiled. "You know, you are already one of the nicest, and coolest person I know."

I grinned. "It's a gift. It comes natural."  
She laughed. "Makes sense."  
_Whoa! You two are majorly flirting_, Iggy told me mentally. I grinned and looked back at Sam.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt…

_God. He is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen! Do I already have a crush on him? Yes. Yes I do._

Wow. Those were Sam's thoughts.

I smiled and looked up at Iggy, who had the smuggest look on his face.

"Sam is gonna stay here tonight, since her roommate won't be back until tomorrow night at nine," I said quietly.

"I kinda locked my keys in my room," Sam said sheepishly.

Iggy nodded. "Fang does that a lot too."  
I looked at her and shrugged. "I'm forgetful, clumsy, and I break just about everything."  
She gaped at me. "Oh my gosh! Same here. Not like break bones, but—"

"Break just about everything around you," I finished.  
She smiled. "Wow. Already finishing each other's sentences."  
Iggy patted my shoulder. "I'm going to leave you two alone while I go call my girlfriend." He walked out, and I was definitely cussing him out mentally.

"So," I said nervously.  
Sam smiled. "Yep."


	5. A Day With Sam

I woke up the next morning, a lot earlier than yesterday.

Sam was the only word I could think of.

I shot out of bed, and I ran into the living room.

Sam was there, sitting on the couch, waiting.

I smiled. "Morning."  
She looked at me. "Morning. You weren't kidding when you said you got up earlier," she observed.

I shook my head. "Nope." I yawned and went to the refrigerator.

Pancakes?  
Should I wait for Iggy to get up?  
"Do you need help?" Sam asked from behind me.

I jumped and looked at her. "Uh, yeah," I admitted. "I'm not really the best cook in the world. The only thing I can cook is stuff you put in a toaster."  
She smiled. "Well, I don't think you can put any of this stuff in a toaster," she observed.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"What were you trying to make?" she asked curiously.

"Pancakes," I admitted.

She nodded, and she pulled out the batter, eggs, milk, and butter. She walked over to the cabinets.

"Where are your bowls, measuring cups, frying pans, spatulas, and spoons?" she asked. I walked behind her, and I reached up to the cabinet in front of her. I pulled out a bowl and I sat it down in front of her.

In other words, my arms were around her.

Neither one of us said a word.

I got everything else out, and I sat it by the bowl.

I stepped back, and I leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to figure out how to do this," I said, breaking the silence.

She smiled. "Good." She poured four cups of batter into the bowl, and she broke four eggs. She mixed it all together and she added some milk.

"I'm going to warn you," she said as she turned to face me. She had flour on her forehead.

I smiled. "What?"

"I eat a lot," she warned. "Probably more than you."  
I laughed. "I doubt that," I said honestly.  
She shrugged. "I just thought I'd warn you."  
"You have a little something on your forehead," I said.  
She rubbed it off and got in my face. "You don't think I can beat you, do you?"

"Beat me? Look. In case you didn't know, Avian Americans have to eat more than normal humans," I said honestly.

"I know," she said softly. "Trust me."  
"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "But, you want to bet on that?"  
"Sure," I said as I grabbed her hand. "If _I _win, you owe me a dance tonight."  
She grinned. "If _I_ win, you have to be my date tonight."  
I shook her hand. "Deal."  
Either way, I like this deal.

But too bad she was only going to get a dance.

She turned back to the stove and started cooking the pancakes.

They smelled…really good.

We both put three pancakes on our plates and we looked at each other.

"Ready?" she asked after we both put syrup on them.  
"I thought this was a who can eat the most, not the fastest," I reminded her.

She frowned. "Fine."

Okay. So, let's just say, right now, we had both eaten twelve.

I don't know how much more I could take.

"Give up yet?" Sam asked, reading my expression.

"Nope," I said as I put another pancake on my plate. "You?"

She got another one too. "Nope."

We both ate them, and then I was done. I couldn't go any more.

She grinned and got another one. She…ate it.  
"How did you do that?" I asked. "You ate fourteen!"

She laughed. "Told you I could beat you."  
"You're like a bottomless pit!" I exclaimed. "You look like a stick, but you eat like…well, I don't know."  
She grinned and grabbed my plate. "At least we saved some for Iggy."

I nodded and stood up. "I'll get it." I took the plates from her, and I put them in the sink. I ran water over them, and I put them, along with all the dishes she used to cook, in the dishwasher.

She crossed her arms. "I was going to do that," she mumbled.

I shut the dishwasher with my foot. "But you cooked. And, I'm going to be honest with you. You cook better than Iggy. I didn't even think that was possible to find."

"Thanks," she said sweetly. We both plopped down on the couch.

"When Iggy gets in here, we're going to make him think I made them at first," I whispered. "You've got to see this."  
She nodded. "Okay."  
"So, Sam, tell me a little bit about yourself," I teased.

She smiled. "Well, I'm seventeen. I graduated high school a year early. And, well, I don't know. Everyone always thought I was emo. I don't know why."  
"Same here," I agreed. "Sorry. Go on."

"Well, I've lived in Arizona my entire life," she said. "I love it there. But, so far, I like this place better. I'm single, and well, I love to party. I'm not a girly girl. I'm a tomboy, all the way. I wear skirts, occasionally, to parties, but that's a whole different story. My favorite color is electric blue, which is funny, because that's what color my eyes are. I like black too. Let's see…oh. I love dogs. They're so cute. And, all my life, I've grown up wanting to be a vet. Until I was fourteen. Then, I saw some images on Animal Planet, and, well, I changed my mine. As boring as this sounds, I want to be an English teacher. Not because I like English, but because I want to publish a book. And, well, I have to have a job."  
I smiled. "That's cool."  
"So," she said before taking a deep breath. "Tell me something about you."  
"Well, in a way, I'm not single," I started.

She looked down. "Oh."  
"Sam, can you tell me what you think?" I asked.

She looked at me. "About what?"

"Well, see, Max left four years ago. And the night before she left, we started going out. But then she left the next morning. Would you say we're still dating or not?" I asked.

She thought. "No. Because, she left for four years."  
I smiled. "Okay. So, I'm single. I'm eighteen, I don't like wearing make-up or dresses." She laughed. "My favorite color would have to be blue. Everyone thinks it's black, but it's not. It's blue. I lived in Arizona for three years, and then I moved to Alabama. One of the Flock members has a crush on me, and it's bad because…hang on. About me. Anyways, I don't wear skirts to parties, ever. I love dogs too. Not the talking annoying ones, but the normal kind, yeah."  
"Is there a such thing as a talking dog?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep. The one and only talking dog, I had to get stuck with thanks to Angel's cute Bambi eyes. I used to be a sucker for those. Now, nope."  
She smiled. "You're really fun to be around," she informed me.

"You have a pretty laugh," I said as I laid my head on the back of the couch.

"You have pretty eyes," she said softly.  
I lifted my head up and looked at her. "Yours are beautiful."  
"You're really funny," she said as I got closer to her.

"You're the coolest person I know," I whispered. My lips were a hair away from hers.

I heard movement in the back room, and I jumped up.

Iggy slowly walked in, and I took a deep breath.

Sam was breathing heavily. She took a deep breath.

Iggy looked at the table. "Who made breakfast?"  
"Fang," Sam lied.  
Dang. She was the best liar I know.  
He took a few steps back. "All of the sudden, I'm not hungry anymore."

I laughed. "It's not like they're poisonous," I said.  
"They might be," Iggy said quickly. "You never know."  
"Sam made them," I said blankly. "You should try them. They're a whole lot better than yours."  
He narrowed his eyes at me, but then shrugged. "I'll try them."  
Someone walked past the apartment window, and Sam shot up.

"My roommate's back early," she said as she walked to the door. "I'll be right back." She ran out, and I put on a shirt quickly. I looked at Iggy.  
He looked thoughtful as he chewed. "Amazing."  
"I know," I said while nodding. "She ate fourteen of them. I couldn't even eat that many!"

Iggy choked. "You eat more than any of us!"

"I know," I said quietly. "There's something about her."  
"You love her?" Iggy tried.

I looked at him. "I met her yesterday."  
"Fine," he sighed. "You _like_ her."  
"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about there's something that she's not telling us about, and she's not thinking about. I've just got to figure out what it is. It's nothing bad, but she's different."  
Iggy thought. "You don't think it's Max in disguise, do you?" he asked curiously.

I threw a pillow at him. "No Iggy. It's not."

He grinned. "I know. We would know that. All she would be thinking about would be you…wait. Sam does that too."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha. Well, just so you know, Max wouldn't be thinking about me anymore. She doesn't care about any of us anymore. That's why she left."  
"But you still care about her," he observed.

"A little," I admitted. "But nothing like I did yesterday."  
"Sam's helping you," he said happily. "Oh my gosh! You're falling in love with Sam. I can see it now!"

"Maybe. I don't know. I wouldn't mind. She's gorgeous. And she's awesome too," I said with a smile.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I opened it.  
It was Sam.

"I've got my key now," she said as she held it up.  
"Okay, bye," I teased. I shut the door, and then quickly opened it.  
She frowned. "Well, if you really want me to leave, I can…" she started to walk off.

"No!" I said quickly.

She smiled and walked back to the door. "That's what I thought." I stepped back, and she walked in.

"When does the party start?" I asked curiously.

She thought. "I think she said eight."  
I nodded. "Just curious. We can go whenever you want."  
She smiled. "It doesn't matter," she said honestly.

She had the most breathtaking smile. And, it made everything better. It was like the room was twenty times brighter.

I knew it was definitely a crush. Already.


	6. Party

Wasn't today Wednesday?  
Yeah. That's right.

We had decided to go to the party an hour late.

At nine.

Well, right now, it's eight forty five, and I'm panicking.

I've got to hurry and get ready.  
Iggy had walked in my room, and he was ready.

That's what reminded me.

I looked through my closet, and I found my favorite pair of jeans. They were really dark, almost black. I quickly changed into those, and I got my white shirt that wasn't really tight, but it wasn't like a tee shirt either. I grabbed my black toboggan, because I didn't have time to do anything with my hair. I put on my black converse with white laces, and I walked out.  
Iggy nodded. "Nice."  
"I'm going to get Sam," I said quickly. "Be right back."  
I walked next door, and I knocked on the door.  
Her roommate answered. "Yes?"  
"Uh, I came to get Sam," I said nervously.

She smiled. "Oh. You're her date. Sam!"

Sam ran to the door. "Thanks Ally. See you later."  
Ally nodded. "Okay." She shut the door, and Sam pulled on my wrist.

"Come on!" she said eagerly.

I laughed. "Hang on a sec. I've gotta get Ig."  
She smiled. "Okay."

I opened the apartment door, and I looked at Iggy. "Come on."  
He stood up and nodded. "Or first college party."  
I rolled my eyes. "Great. Wonderful. Now come on." I shut the door behind him, and we all walked to the party.

It's not like it's that far away.

We walked inside, and Sam smiled.

"This is awesome!" she squealed.  
I smiled. "Yeah."  
I looked up, and I froze.

"Max!" I exclaimed.  
She looked up and she gaped at me. "Fang? Iggy?" she ran towards us, and she hugged me. "Oh my gosh!"  
I didn't hug her back. I just shook my head. "Why did you just leave us?"  
"I didn't," she said quickly. "Itex took me, and they cut off my wings." She looked down, but then smiled. "I've missed you guys! I tried going to Mom's house, but you weren't there."  
"We moved to Alabama," I explained.  
She looked at Sam. "Who's that?"  
"This is Sam," I said happily.  
She smiled. "I'm Max."  
"Hi," Sam said quietly.

"Can I talk to you?" Max asked. Before I could reply, she was pulling on my arm.

She pulled me into the bathroom, and she didn't completely shut the door.

"You know, I've missed you," she taunted. She kissed me, and she pinned me against the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

No! This doesn't feel right anymore! It doesn't feel like it used to!  
It hit me. I no longer loved Max.

Sam's POV

I looked at Iggy. "I'll, uh, be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."  
He nodded. "You do know he doesn't care for Max anymore, right?" he asked.  
I looked down. "I guess." I walked towards the bathroom, and I opened the door.

Fang was…kissing Max.

"Oops," I whispered. "Sorry. I, uh, I'm going to go."  
Fang pushed Max off of him, and he looked at me. "Sam."  
I ran out, and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away, and I tried to walk past Iggy, but he wouldn't let me.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him. "What?"  
"Listen to what Fang has to say. He's telling the truth."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked as Fang ran up.  
"Sam," he panted. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me! I swear. And, the reason I didn't push her off immediately is because I was thinking."

"What?" I asked. I looked at Iggy and it clicked what he meant. "Oh. Makes sense now."  
Fang smiled. "So, do you forgive me?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I saw one of my enemies, Matt, walk by, and my eyes shot wide-open.  
Fang furrowed his eyebrows, but then he looked at Iggy. "We'll see you later."  
Iggy nodded. "I'll talk with Max. Keep her company."  
"Fang?" I heard Max say behind him.  
He groaned and slowly looked at her. "Yeah?"  
"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Max, I don't know how to say this, but I don't love you anymore," he said quietly.

Tears started streaming down Max's cheeks. "I knew it. I told you. Do you remember? And you promised nothing would ever separate us."

"Max, I'm sorry. But, you disappeared for four years. If that hadn't happened, there wouldn't have been," he said. "And I know it's not your fault, but I'm sorry."  
"What about when we got here, to college? You still would've met her," she said icily. "But whatever."

He turned back towards me. "Come on," he said before grabbing my hand. He pulled me outside, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm ruining everything," I whispered.

Fang's POV  
"I'm ruining everything," Sam whispered.

I shook my head. "No you aren't. Look, I was trying to get over Max anyways. You just helped me out."  
She smiled. "How?"  
"Well, I like you," I admitted.  
"I like you too," she informed me.

I smiled. "So, why was that guy your enemy?" I asked.

She sighed. "He raped me last year," she said quickly. "No big—"

"What?" I asked. "Did you ever tell anyone?"  
"Only my sister Ally, who told my parents, who called the cops. When they investigated it, they said there was no proof. Since I was pregnant, they said it was just a lie to cover up the fact that we had had sex, which we didn't," she said softly. "My parents believed me though, and I had an abortion. I know it's horrible, but I couldn't live with the memories."  
I hugged her. "I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

She looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay."  
"I have a question," I said softly.  
"What?" she asked curiously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure."

I hugged her again. "As much as I may not show it, I really am sorry about that one guy. It's just hard to be sad when you're as happy as I am," I admitted.

She pulled back. "It's okay."

We started walking home.

"So, how old is your sister?" I asked curiously.

"Ally? Oh. She's nineteen. She's my roommate," she informed me.

I smiled. "You two don't look hardly anything alike. You've got black hair, gorgeous electric blue eyes, and she has blonde hair, and green eyes."  
"I know," she admitted. "I look more like my dad, and she looks like my mom. She's gorgeous, and I look like a man."  
"No you don't," I said quickly. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You definitely don't look like a man."  
She smiled. "Thanks." She sideways hugged me. "You're really sweet."

We kept walking, and when we got to the apartment buildings, I started thinking.

Should I?

"So, even though the party really stunk, I had a fun time tonight," she said happily.

I smiled. "Me too."  
She stopped at her door, and she got out her keys.

_Man, I wish he would kiss me_, she thought.

I grinned. "Sam," I said happily. That answers _that_ question. Yes I should.

She looked at me. "Yeah?"  
"You left your key in my apartment, remember?" I asked.  
A light pink shade came to her cheeks and she nodded. "Now I do."  
"Are you blushing?" I asked softly.

She grinned sheepishly. "I guess."  
"You're so cute when you blush," I informed her.

That made her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink.

"We really aren't afraid to speak our minds," she said as I opened my apartment.

"Nope," I said, popping my p.

"So, I will say something," she said as she grabbed her keys off the table. "I wish you would—"

"Kiss you?" I interrupted. "You mean like this?" I slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I tilted my head.

This was better than when I kissed Max. There were more sparks. I felt a million times better.

This was amazing. Perfect. Incredible.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we started making out.  
I had never made out with Max before, but hey, I can guarantee this was better.

She pulled back a few minutes later, and we were both breathing heavy.

"Good night," she whispered as she opened the front door. I followed her out and to her room.

"Night," I said as she walked in her apartment. She smiled at me and shut the door.

I walked back into my apartment, and I ran to my bedroom.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

That was the most amazing feeling I've ever had.

I heard the front door open and close a few hours later, and Iggy walked in my room.

"Max is really upset," he informed me. "And she's here. Staying with us. Since we have extra rooms."  
I groaned. "Okay."  
I stood up and walked into the living room.

Don't get me wrong. It's not Max being here that I didn't like. She was still my best friend.

It was the fact she wanted something I didn't want to give her. She wanted me to still love her. But I can't. I just can't.

"Hey," I said softly once I had sat down on the couch beside her.

She looked at me. "Fang, maybe you are right," she whispered. "Maybe we should be just friends, and forget about the past. I mean, I was gone for four years, and I probably would've done the same thing. So, I'm sorry. For being a jerk."  
I shrugged. "It's okay. Max, look, we were younger, it was a crush, and, well, maybe we thought it was love."  
She nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. Because, well, I kinda met someone a few days ago, and I felt bad for liking him more than I liked you," she admitted.

I smiled. "Who is he?"

"He goes here. He's nineteen, and he's really hot. He's sweet, funny, and, well, I just, I don't know. Like him," she said happily.  
I nodded. "So, can we try to pretend nothing has changed? Like when we were five?"  
She smiled. "I'd like that." She kissed my cheek. "You're a great friend."

Nope. No tingle, no spark, nothing.

"I've got a girlfriend," I teased.

"Liar," Iggy coughed. "Man. I've got to get rid of this cough."  
"No. I seriously do. You want to meet her?" I asked.

Iggy frowned. "Then why are you getting all flirty with Sam?"  
I pulled out my phone and texted Sam.

_Are you still up?_

I put my phone in my back pocket, and I looked at Iggy.

He was still extremely confused.

He is so slow.

Max didn't get it either.

My phone started vibrating.

"My butt is vibrating!" I exclaimed.  
"You might want to have that checked out," Max said thoughtfully.

I pulled out my phone and opened the message.

_Nope. Why?_

_Can you come over?_

_Sure._

There was a knock on the door, and I went to open it.

It was Sam.

"Go along with it," I whispered.

She looked confused, but she nodded.

"I'm about to introduce Iggy and Max to my girlfriend," I informed her.  
She frowned. "And you wanted me to be around?"  
Dang. She's a good actor.  
"Yep," I said. I sat down. "Now, you just sit here." I pulled her into my lap.

Normally, I wouldn't do this, but they were stupid.  
Iggy jumped up. "It's Sam!" he exclaimed.  
I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Finally. You can get up now if it makes you feel funny."  
She looked down at me and shrugged. "It's fine."  
I smiled. "Okay."  
Max sighed. "Look, Sam, we got off to the wrong start. Me and Fang have settled this. I'm sorry. We're going to be just friends. And that's okay with me. You seem like a cool girl."  
She smiled. "Thanks. And that's good. I don't like having enemies."

"Max, did you know, we're going to visit everyone this weekend?" I asked curiously.

She squealed. "Really?"  
"Yep," Iggy said happily. "I can see my Ella. Sam, Max, you two want to come?"  
Sam smiled. "Me?"  
"Yeah," I said softly. "If you want to."  
She shrugged. "Sure."


	7. Surprise

I felt something on my lips, and I quickly sat up.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Sam. I pulled back slowly and smiled.

"Good morning," I said happily.

She smiled. "Morning. You do realize we almost left you, right? Iggy and Max tried to get you up, but it didn't work. So, Iggy let me try, and that was the only thing that worked."

I stood up and stretched.

Sam smiled. "You know, you're really sexy when you don't have a shirt on."  
I wrapped my arms around her, and I kissed her. "You ready to go meet my family?"

She nodded. "Are you ready to introduce me to your family?"  
I let her go so I could quickly change into pants.

Good thing I never wore whitey tidies.

She shook her head. "You aren't afraid to strip in front of your girlfriend?" she teased.  
I shook my head. "Nope." She kissed me, and I grabbed a shirt. I put it on, and we walked out of my room.

I grabbed Sam's duffel bag from the doorway, and she frowned.

"I can get it," she mumbled.  
"So can I," I said as I grabbed her hand. "It's fine."  
She hugged my free arm, and we walked to the car where Iggy and Max were waiting.

I put her bag in the trunk, and I closed it.

"You have a mustang?" Sam asked, clearly stunned.  
I nodded. "Yeah. This one actually gets good gas mileage. The 2010 models do."  
She gaped at me. "You have a 2010?"  
I shrugged and nodded. "No biggie. Mom's a vet."  
"You met your Mom?" Max asked as me and Sam jumped in the back.

"No. That's just what we all call your mom now. She's the flock "Mom"," I explained.

"Oh," Max said softly. "I see now."  
Iggy started the car, clearly eager to be able to drive this time.

"Sam," I said quickly. "You're going to be a surprise. Wait in the car until I come get you."  
She nodded. "Okay."

They were expecting us to come tomorrow, but, it's Friday, and there is nothing better to do, so, we decided to come early.  
Iggy drove off.  
Once we were on our county road that we considered the shortcut, he went as fast as possible.  
Sam grinned. "Do you drive like this too?"  
I nodded. "Oh yeah."  
Max laughed. "This is fun!"  
"I do too," Sam informed me. "And yes. It is."  
I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me. Her hair was blowing everywhere.

So was Iggy's and Max's.

Mine wasn't because I had a toboggan on. I took it off, and I put it on her head.

"There. Now your hair won't get all messed up," I said happily.

She smiled. "Thanks." She fixed it, and I grabbed the other two toboggans. I handed Max and Iggy one.

We always kept two in the back so we wouldn't mess up our hair.

They put them on, and I was the oddball now.

Sam laid her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her.

I started thinking.

The song, "Crush", by David Archuleta, came on.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

The first time I talked to you on the phone. We talked for hours.

Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me

It's just too much, just too much

Even though you're my girlfriend, could you ever feel exactly like I do, even though I'm not positive on what that is?

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you

So true. Iggy tells me all the time, and I know.

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

I met you one day, and the next, we're dating.

And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go

Am I just crazy?

Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush

It's way more. Isn't it?

Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you

Do you get breathless like I do? I look at you, and nothing else matters but you.

Are you holding back  
Like the way I do

I'm holding something back, trying to not say how I feel. Because, honestly, I'm so confused right now, I don't even know.

Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away

Even if I wanted to, this feeling is way more than what I felt for Max four years ago, so, I can't leave.

Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin', spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Who knows? Maybe this won't just be a dating thing. Maybe it will go farther.

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush

I think I'm in love with you Sam.

Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you

So true.

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

I know now. I love you.

And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away

I smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head.

I'll find the right time to tell her. Who knows when that'll be. But I will.

"Hey everybody, we're home!" I shouted as we walked in the door. "And we brought an old friend!"  
"Who are you—Max!" Mom squealed when she walked in.

Max hugged her.

Everyone else ran in, and they nearly attacked Max. Nudge stayed back, and she smiled at me.

Uh oh. She wasn't going to be too happy.

"Let me get this out now," Max said breathlessly. "I didn't run away. I was kidnapped and I no longer have wings."  
Everyone looked guilty.

"I'm going to go get Max's stuff," I said. She looked at me and grinned.  
Iggy walked in, and Ella jumped on him.

"Hey babe," he said before I walked out.

I grabbed Sam and Max's bag out of the trunk, and I smiled. "Come on."  
She looked at me and jumped out of the car. She looked nervous.  
"It'll be okay," I promised. "Walk in behind me."  
She nodded, but was silent.

I walked in, and I put both bags down.

"Why does Max need two bags?" Angel asked warily.

"I don't," Max said simply.  
Sam walked in.  
"This is my girlfriend, Sam," I said happily.

She turned bright red, and she started breathing heavy.

Nudge gaped up at me. "You jerk!" she shouted.

I groaned. "Nudge!"  
"No! Don't say it! I'm just a stupid little fifteen-year-old, and I'm not good enough for you!" she screamed.  
"Nudge!" I yelled. "I never said that! Look, I love you, but like a sister. I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. That's what it is," she hissed.

"It is!" I defended.

She looked at Sam. "You do realize I hate you, right?" she asked before walking out.

"There it is again!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm making everyone mad at you! And, I've already got someone who hates me!"

I grit my teeth. Nudge was making me mad. She had no right to say that. Sam hasn't done anything to her!

"Shh. Sam. Relax. It's okay. Breathe. This is something I should've taken care of a long time ago. It's not your fault," I promised. "I'll be right back."

I walked into Nudge's room, and she was crying.

"Nudge," I said angrily.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Nudge," I said again. "Just because you don't get everything you want, doesn't mean you have to be mean to everyone else. Sam didn't do anything to you, and guess what? You just made her think all of this is her fault, when it's not!"

"I'm serious!" she yelled as she stood up. "Go!"

She ignored me.  
"Not till you talk to me," I said firmly.

She growled. "Fang, go," she hissed as she shoved me out the door.  
My eyes widened. "Her eyes were turning red," I whispered to Gazzy. "Go calm her down. Please?"

He nodded. "Will do." He walked in her room and shut the door.

Crap.

Gazzy's POV  
Nudge was sitting in the corner, and she was crying.  
Her eyes _were_ turning red.

"Nudge," I said softly.

She looked at me. "Gazzy, please go."  
I sat beside her. "Nope."  
She sighed. "I thought he liked me," she whispered. "I thought when I kissed him it meant something."  
"You kissed him?" I asked.

That jerk!  
"Yeah. But, I don't know. When he pulled back saying, "Nudge, I can't do this," I thought he meant because he would miss me too much. But he doesn't like me."  
"I do," I admitted.

She looked at me. "What?"  
"Nudge, you're beautiful, funny, sweet, and you know just what to say to make me feel better. You're the coolest person I know, and I like you," I said nervously. I looked at my feet.

Nudge tilted my head up to where I was looking at her. "Gazzy, you are the sweetest person I've ever met." Before I could respond, she kissed me.

Amazing.

Now, I wouldn't have to hurt Fang.

Yes!


	8. A Weekend at Home

Fang's POV

Maybe Gazzy would be able to convince her to forgive me. I don't know.

Everyone was in the living room now, nervously awaiting Nudge and Gazzy's return.

Me and Sam were laying on the loveseat, and I was rubbing her arm.

_Hmm,_ she thought. _Should we make nicknames for each other?_

I laughed. "Sam, did I ever tell you?"  
_Mostly everyone in this house can read minds. Not that any of them but me are, but just thought you should know,_ I told her mentally.

She smiled up at me. "That's awesome!"  
I nodded.

'_Sam, I have to tell you something later,'_ I said mentally.

'_And I have to tell you something,'_ she replied.

'_Okay,' _ I agreed.

Nudge and Gazzy walked in, hand-in-hand, and I smiled.

"Thank you," I sighed.  
Sam sighed. "Look, I'm so sorry. I—"

"You didn't do anything," Nudge interrupted. "I was just being…selfish. I knew Fang didn't like me, and I still had to be mean. I'm sorry. Can we start over?"  
Sam smiled and nodded. "Sure."

She held her hand out. "I'm Nudge."  
"Sam," Sam said happily.

Gazzy smiled. "Thanks Fang. If it wasn't for you, I never would've had the courage to tell her."  
I shrugged. "No biggie."  
Max raised her hand. "Someone _please_ explain what's going on!"  
"Nudge liked Fang, Fang loves her like a sister, Gazzy's always had a crush on her, and the three of them have been having troubles lately," Ella explained. "And when Nudge saw Sam, you saw the outcome."

"Oh," Max replied.

"So, I have to ask," Ella said. "Weren't you and Max dating?"

"Four years ago," I said quickly. "Not now. We're both happy with being best friends."  
Max nodded. "Yeah. You're really going to like Sam. She's cool."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. But, I'm not that cool."  
"Yes you are," Iggy said quickly. "You're one of the coolest people I know."  
Ella was sitting in his lap.

"You're Ella. Iggy's girlfriend he always talks about!" Sam exclaimed.

Ella nodded and looked at him. "You always talk about me?"  
He nodded. "Yep. Is that a problem?"

"No," she said softly.

'_Sam, can I talk to you…now?' _I asked mentally.

She nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to show her where her room is," I said honestly.

That's not all I was doing, but oh well.

I grabbed her bag, and she grabbed my hand. I laced our fingers together, and she hugged my arm as we walked.

I pulled her into the guest bedroom, and I sat her bag beside her bed. I kissed her softly and she looked at me.

"Is that what you needed to tell me?" she asked with a smile.

I shook my head. "Sam, I…I love you," I whispered.

She smiled and kissed me. "I love you too," she said, it sounded like honestly.

"We only met Tuesday, but I've still never felt this way about anyone, not even Max," I said honestly.

She hugged me. "Same here. Fang, that's not all I have to tell you."  
"Okay," I said happily.  
"You know how you and your Flock were made to save the world," she started.  
"Yeah," I said warily.

"Well, see, me and my sister, we were made to kill you," she whispered. "But, when we refused, they threw us out. That's when they started making Erasers. When we refused."  
"What?" I asked, stunned.  
"I have wings," she said quietly. "And so does my sister, Ally."

I gaped at her. "Wh…whoa," I whispered. "I knew there was something about you. I just didn't know what."  
"And they programmed us the same, mostly," she went on. "As in, I can do everything you guys can, and more."  
"That explains why you can eat more than me," I said happily. I grabbed her hands, and I laced our fingers together.

"You aren't mad?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Why would I be?"  
"I don't know," she said softly. "Maybe because I just told you."  
I kissed her, not quickly, but not as long as I would prefer either.

Were her lips wet?

"It's okay," I said honestly.

She smiled. "I love you."  
I grabbed her hand, and I kissed it. "I love you too." She laced our fingers together, and we walked back into the living room.

Sam grinned. "Angel, here you go," she said as she tossed her a tube of something.

I frowned. "What?"  
Everyone burst out laughing, and it hit me.

"Thanks Sam," I said. "Really, thanks." I kissed her cheek, and it all stuck to her cheek.

She had gotten lip gloss on me!

"Déjà vu," Max said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha."  
Sam rubbed her cheek on my shirt sleeve, and I gaped at her.

"You're evil," I said before tickling her.  
She laughed. "Maybe."  
"Ah," Mom sighed. "Young love."  
We both stopped and looked at her.

"So?" I said before shrugging.


	9. Handsome Vs Beautiful

We had decided to watch a movie that night. Max's choice.

Never again.  
She chose, shudder, a chick flick! Max, chose a chick flick!  
Sam hated it as much as me.

Max, Val, Angel, Total, and Nudge were crying during it.

It was "The Notebook".

Me, Sam, Iggy, and Gazzy were looking at them like they were crazy. Especially Total.

"Told you the annoying thing could talk," I whispered to Sam as she was walking for her room.  
She looked at me and nodded. "Yes. You did."  
I kissed her softly. "Night. I love you."

"Love you too," she said happily. She hugged me. "So, when are we going to go back? Not that I'm eager. I actually kinda want to stay longer than a weekend."  
I smiled. "We can stay as long as you want hon," I said happily.

"Hon?" she asked before kissing me.  
"Fine. We can stay as long as you want babe."  
She shrugged. "Either one works. I like them both."  
"How about baby? Can I call you baby?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Call me whatever you want."  
"Really?" I asked. "Let's see. There's gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, sweetie, Samibear—"

"Except that," she corrected. "Everything before it, fine. That, no."  
I smiled. "Samipoo?" I teased.

She shook her head and put her hands on my cheeks. "No."

"Fine," I said with a frown.

She kissed me. "Can I call you what I want?"

"Depends," I said slowly.

"Fangypoo?"

"Nope," I said firmly.

"Fangybear?"  
"Nope," I said again.  
"Boo?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay," I agreed.

"And babe, hon, sweetie, handsome, baby, and all that other stuff you said. Except beautiful. That just doesn't work out right."  
I laughed. "What? You don't think I'm beautiful?" I teased.

"No," she said while shaking her head. "You're very gorgeous. Beautiful is one of those words that sounds weird when you use it on a guy, like handsome does when you use it on a girl."

I kissed her nose. "Night babe."  
"Night Boo," she whispered before kissing my lips softly. She walked into her room and she shut the door.  
I turned and saw everyone staring at me with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I knew what was about to happen next.

"Aw!" Angel, Nudge, Ella, Mom, and Max squealed.

Yep. There it was.

"That's so adorable!" Ella exclaimed.

I hit my head against the wall. "Kill me now!"

"Told you," Iggy said smugly. "I told you Wednesday that you were falling in love with her, remember?"  
I nodded. "Yeah Ig. I remember. You know what's ironic?" I asked curiously.

"What?" Mom asked.

"She lived in Arizona, up until she moved to Auburn," I informed them.

"No," Gazzy said. "What would be ironic would be if she lived close to us, and you just never saw her."

"True," I agreed. "Mom, do you mind if we stay longer than the weekend?"  
She smiled. "Stay as long as you want. This is still you home too. Always will be."  
I smiled. "Thanks. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night guys."

"Night," I heard them all say at different times.

I shut my door and I took a deep breath.

I was her Boo!

I woke up when I heard movement outside my door. I stood up and I opened the door.  
Sam was coming out of her room.

"Hey babe," I said happily. "Already up?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. It's like five."  
"And?" I asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "So, why are you up?"  
"Because you woke me up," I said honestly.  
"Oops!" she exclaimed quietly. "I'm sorry! It's just, I was getting lonely in there all alone, and I was going to see if walking around helped."  
I smiled. "Come here." She walked over to me, and I pulled her into my room. I shut the door and looked at her. "We all have super hearing."  
"So do I, but I wasn't sure if yall did too," she said softly.

"Yeah," I said. I kissed her. "Now, if you need company, I'm here. But going through the house will just wake everyone else up too."  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
I shrugged, and we laid on my bed. "Don't be. It's okay." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I pulled her closer.

My eyes opened. What time was it?  
I looked at my clock and it said it was ten forty.

Sam was still asleep.  
She was so beautiful when she was asleep. What else is new?  
She stretched and opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. "Did I wake you up this time too?"  
I shook my head. "Nope."

She kissed me. "Good morning."  
I smiled. "Yes. It is."


	10. Max's Man

Okay. So, we went home the next Wednesday.

Max and Iggy were making a bigger deal about it being our one week anniversary than we were!

That's just sad.

Sam put her stuff in her room and she told Ally something.  
Ally walked out and looked at me. "You're stealing my sister."  
I grinned. "I'm sorry. You can't have her back."  
Ally laughed. "So, she told you, huh?"  
"You couldn't have killed me anyways," I said teasingly.  
Sam and Ally gaped at me.  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Babe, I was kidding," I said.

She nodded. "Sure. You better have been." She crinkled her nose at me and I crinkled mine at her.

"This is so cute," Ally said happily. "You know, all her other boyfriends have been total jerks. But, you're the only one I don't have to worry about. But now you know, you break her heart, I was born to kill you."  
I took a step back. "Love you forever Sam."  
Sam laughed. "Ally, stop."  
"I'm kidding," I said. "I wasn't planning on it."  
Max walked outside. "Fang! Guess what?"  
"What?" I asked eagerly.  
"Ha," she said before punching my arm. "Jackass."

"Do I _look_ like a donkey?" I asked Sam.  
She giggled. "Yeah."  
I narrowed my eyes at her, and she smiled innocently.

"Anyways," Max went on. "You get to meet the guy I like."

I nodded. "How long have you known this guy? Will I ever have to hunt him down and kill him?"  
She rolled her eyes. "I met him at the School. He's an experiment too. Apparently, he's part of a flock of three who were made to kill us, but he has no clue what happened to the other two girls in his flock," she explained.  
Sam gaped at her. "You're crushing on Seth?"  
"My twin brother, Seth?" Ally asked.  
Max frowned. "He said his sisters were the members of his flock, but what does…" she froze.

"Yeah Max," I said while nodding.

"None of yall look anything alike," Max said. "Ally, you have blonde hair, Sam, you have black, and Seth has bronze. Ally, you have green eyes, Sam has electric blue, and he has…green. But that's the only similarity here."  
Sam laughed. "Max, they are _feternal_ twins," she reminded her. "They're not supposed to look alike."  
"So, if you look like your dad, and Ally looks like your mom, who does Seth look like?" I asked curiously.

"Both," Ally and Sam said in unison.

"Oh," I said.

Sam whispered something in Ally's ear, and Ally.

"Yeah Sam. You were right." Ally looked at me and grinned.

"Yall are talking about me," I said, not asked.

"Yep," Sam said sweetly. "But you'll never know what about." She kissed me quickly.

"That's evil," I informed her.  
"I know," she said innocently.

A guy with bronze hair walked up. "Hey Ma—" he froze and just stared at Sam and Ally.

I stepped beside Max, and I just watched.

"Seth!" Sam squealed. She hugged him, and he froze.

"You…what happened to you two?" he asked as Ally joined in the hug.

"We were thrown out because we refused to kill them," Ally explained.  
"And they told us they had killed you," Sam added. "So, we didn't go on. We just found our parents and moved on."  
"Thanks," he said while nodding. "I feel loved."  
"Seth," Ally whined. "We were depressed. I swear."  
He grinned and hugged them. "I know. It was a joke."

"So Seth," I said conversationally. "I'm dating your sister, and you're dating my best friend. We should get to know each other."  
Seth smiled. "Okay."  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't be scared. He's really cool. He's just being a dork."  
"Which sister are you dating?" he asked curiously.

"Me," Ally said sarcastically. "Seth, have you not noticed all the flirting him and Sam are doing?"  
"Ally, you might want to check your boyfriend choice," Seth teased. "He's trying to leave you for your sister."  
We all burst out laughing.  
"You two have a lot in common," Sam informed us.  
I looked at him and smiled. "That's cool."  
"You're both funny," Sam started.  
"Annoying," Ally teased.  
"Retarded," Max finished.  
We both gaped at Ally and Max.

"Whoa," Sam said. "They even move the same."

"If it wasn't for the fact I know better, I'd say they're twins," Ally said while nodding.  
"No!" Sam exclaimed. "They can't be! Then he couldn't be my Boo!"  
"That would be very awkward," I agreed. "Actually, just thinking about it kinda makes it a little awkward."  
Sam nodded. "Yep."  
I looked at Max. "What is it with us and finding people who have wings, and were made to kill us?" I whispered in her ear.  
She grinned and shrugged. "Maybe it's cause they're so sexy."  
I nodded. "Probably."  
Sam looked at me. "Now you're talking about me," she accused.  
I smiled. "Yep."  
She crossed her arms. "I hate you."

I shook my head. "Nope. You love me."  
"Well, maybe I lied," she said teasingly.

I sniffled. "Well, fine." I walked into the apartment, and she chased after me. I ran to my room, and she followed me. She tackled me on the bed and she looked at me.

"I was kidding Boo," she said softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I whispered. She kissed me, and I tilted my head.

Amazing.


	11. Why?

**A/N This is six months later. There was nothing exciting to fill-in the gaps, so I just skipped six months. I just was going to let you know so you weren't so confused**

I stood up and handed my teacher my final.  
The last finals of the day.

He nodded and I walked out of the classroom.

I walked outside of the building, and I took a deep breath.  
"Hey!" Iggy called. I walked over to him, and he smiled. "How'd ya do?"  
"I think I did okay," I said honestly.

He smiled. "Are you excited about meeting her parents?"  
I sighed. "Kinda, but also no. Ally and Seth both told me if their parents don't like me, then they won't let her date me anymore, even though she is in college."

He winced. "You better make a good impression. But, Sam told me it was going to be all her aunts, uncles, cousins, and her grandparents on her dad's side on Thanksgiving, and then the Sunday after will be her aunt, uncle, cousins, and grandparents on her mom's side."  
I nodded. "Yeah. She said on one side of her family she has seven cousins, three aunts, three uncles, and of course, two grandparents, and on her other side, she has three cousins, one aunt, one uncle, and her grandparents. Oh yeah. Her great aunt and uncle are going to be there too."  
He patted my shoulder. "You have fun. We're going to miss you at our house."  
"She said her family always makes way too much, even more than she would be able to eat in one meal. But, I'm still going to not eat like I normally do," I admitted.

It was getting cold. I could already see my breath in the air.

Well, yeah, it was November.

And right now, it was snowing.

"Anyways, I've got to get ready to go," I said as I stood up. "See ya."  
Iggy nodded. "Where are you two going for Christmas?"  
"Probably my family," I said after thinking.

We were inseparable. If one of us went somewhere, the other went too.

"Cool." We hit knuckles. "See ya Hydro."  
"See ya Psycho," I said before walking towards the apartment.

I walked in, and I saw Seth. He was laying on the couch.  
"You nervous?" he asked with a grin.  
I shrugged. "A little. Sam said there's nothing to worry about, but you and Ally both say I should be very worried."

"You should," he said while nodding.

I groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."  
Little update. We now considered Sam, Ally, and Seth a part of our Flock. Oh yeah. Ella too. She'll have wings soon.  
Her and Iggy are engaged. As soon as he gets out of college, they're going to get married. She's going to go to college, but he'll live with her.  
Everyone in the Flock, except Ella, have the exact same powers. Yeah. Even the anger thing.  
None of us have gone full out like Gazzy, but our eyes start changing when we get mad, or our skin.  
In mine, Sam, and Nudge's case, our hair is already black. And Nudge already has darker skin.

I grabbed my last duffel bag, and I put it in Ally's car.

Sam walked out of her, Max, and Ally's apartment.  
Oh yeah. Seth, me, and Iggy shared an apartment, and Max, Ally, and Sam shared one.

Right next door.

She ran up to me. "You ready?"  
I nodded. "I love you."  
She kissed me. "I love you too. It's freezing!"

I smiled. "Babe, you have like five layers of shirts on. Three shirts, a sweatshirt, and a jacket. I would give you mine, but you look like a marshmallow, and I don't think it'll fit."  
She smiled. "Fine. Hold me then."

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "Now _that_ I can do." I kissed her nose, and it was freezing.

It was red.

I pulled her closer, and she kissed me.  
"Your lips are warm," she informed me.  
I smiled. "I can warm you up."  
"Okay," she said eagerly. She kissed me, and I started kissing her neck.

"Any better?" I murmured against her skin.

"Yes," she whispered. I kissed her lips again, and I pulled a toboggan out of my back pocket. I put it on her head, and over her ears.

She smiled. "Magic man."  
"Maybe," I teased. I pulled out a pair of gloves, and I put them on her hands.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" she exclaimed. She walked behind me and she jumped on my back.

Ally and Seth walked out of each apartment and they looked at us.

"That's so weird," Sam whispered in my ear.

Her breath was so warm.

"Your breath is warm," I whispered back.  
She kissed my ear. "Better?" she lightly bit it, and I smiled.  
"Yep," I said happily.

"You two are in love," Ally said as she got in the front seat.

Max ran out and she put her bag in the trunk.

"You ready?" I asked Max.

She nodded. "Yep. Sam, you're the smallest, so you are in the middle."  
"Aw!" I exclaimed. "I wanted to be in the middle!"  
Sam kissed my ear again. "Too bad. You're too fat." She jumped off my back and grinned.  
"Excuse me?" I asked before crossing my arms.  
She looked so cute in her dark brown suede and fur hat, matching jacket, and matching boots.

She smiled. "That's sweet."  
"And you called me fat," I said before opening the door. "After you."  
"Thank you," she said happily. She slid to the middle, and I sat beside her. I shut the door, and I looked forward.

Everyone had on their aw faces, except Sam.

She was looking as scared as me.

"Help me," I whispered.  
"Not the faces," she whispered back.

"You two are so adorable together!" Ally exclaimed. "I mean, Seth and Max look cute together, but you two look perfect together. You think alike, and you don't care about the PDA rule."  
"Screw the PDA rule," Sam muttered.  
"Exactly!" Ally said loudly. "My point proven."  
"I have to say I agree," Max said.

"Of course you do," Sam said.  
"Yall are going to make me blush," I said, mimicking Sam.

Gazzy had taught me how to do it.  
She hit my arm. "Shut up. That's mean."  
"You have to cutest southern accent, and you didn't exactly live in the south," I said happily.  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
"You still called me fat," I said with a frown.  
She kissed me quickly. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," I said happily.

"So cute!" Ally exclaimed again.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ha."  
"All I know is, I'm scared to even hold your hand in front of your parents," I said honestly.

"That's smart," Ally said.

"She's the baby," Seth reminded me. "Now, me and Max can have PDA and them not get mad. They don't care who me and Ally date. Well, within reason. But, they're going to love Max. Now, you, it's going to be extremely hard for them to even like you."  
I groaned. "I'm scared."  
"Don't be," Sam said softly. "Guys, stop. You're gonna scare him off."  
"I'm not going anywhere," I assured her.  
She smiled. "That's good. I kinda like you."  
"Kinda like me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.  
"Okay. That's good. I love you very much," she corrected.  
"That's better," I said before kissing her.

"Let them get all of their PDA out now," Ally said.

"Any sudden movement, and you are toast," Seth warned.

I pulled back from Sam and sighed. "It was nice knowing you."  
She shook her head. "Don't listen to them. It's not that bad. Trust me." She kissed me softly.

I nodded. "Okay." She kissed me again.  
"We're just trying to prepare you," Ally said innocently.

"The PDA thing, yeah," Sam said as she pulled back. "They don't like seeing their "baby" showing any PDA."  
I shrugged. "Fine with me."  
She kissed me. "I figured it would be."  
"Will he be able to go that long without kissing her?" Max teased. "To me, it looks like he can't even go ten seconds!"  
I slowly lifted my hand and I shot her the bird. I didn't pull back from Sam.

She smiled against my lips but then kept kissing me.

"They might start getting frisky soon," Ally teased.

Sam slowly pulled back. "Maybe this will shut them up," she whispered.

I kissed her softly. "Maybe."

"Not even five!" Max exclaimed.

Sam sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

'_I love you,' _she told me mentally.

I kissed her forehead. _'I love you too.'_

We got to the airport, and I carried Sam's duffel bag most of the way.

When we got to where they had to be searched, she took it from me.

"You're too sweet," she said with a smile.  
"Is that possible?" I asked as I put my bag on the conveyer belt. It went through the X-ray machine, and they handed it back to me. I put all my metal stuff in the bowl, and I stepped through.  
Sam did the same, and once we got all our metal stuff, I grabbed both bags.

"Yeah. It's called you!" she exclaimed. She tried to get her bag, but I wouldn't let her.

"Sam," I said softly. "It's fine."  
She frowned, and we walked over to everyone else.  
"Of course," Ally said when she saw me. I grinned, and Sam frowned.

"He won't let me carry it!" she said sadly.

I sighed. "Sam, if you really want to, fine. But it's seriously okay," I said softly.

She pulled it from my arm while it was still vulnerable, and she kissed my cheek. "Thank you!"

"Why are you so happy about me giving you your bag back?" I asked curiously.

She hugged my arm, and we all started walking towards the gate where we would board our plane.

"Because, it bothers me how you do all this stuff for me, and I never get the chance to do it for you," she admitted.

"I don't do it because I want something in return," I said honestly. "I do it because I love you."  
She smiled up at me. "You're perfect."  
I scoffed. "Let's not get crazy here."  
"You're every girl's dream guy," she said happily. "But you want me. Why?"  
"Because I love you," I said. We saw our gate, and the five of us walked onto the plane.

I don't even know what the other three were saying, and, to be honest, I really didn't care. Not trying to be mean, but, I was more interested in the beautiful girl hugging my arm.

We had apparently gotten first class tickets. Her parents gave them to us.

We sat in our seats, me and Sam alone in the back row, Max, Seth, and Ally in the row in front of us.

"Why do you love me?" she insisted.

I sighed and looked at her. "Because. You're sweet, funny, beautiful, caring, smart, and, well, there are other reasons, but those are the top five."  
She hugged my arm. "Sorry I'm being difficult."  
I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay baby. I still love you."


	12. Polite

I grabbed Sam's bag out of the pile of suitcases, and she smiled.

"I won't put up a fight," she promised.

I smiled. "Thank you." I handed Max hers, and I got Ally and Seth's too.

Now where was mine?  
"There," Sam said as she bent down. She picked up a bag, and she handed it to me.

I smiled. "I got nervous there for a second."

She grabbed my hand, and we walked outside.

Ally had already hailed a cab.

"Wow," I said while nodding.

She smiled. "Spend two weeks in New York and you learn how to hail a cab," she said as she slid by the window. "Seth, up front!" I put all of the bags in the trunk, and I shut it.

He frowned but nodded. Max slid in next, then Sam, and then me.  
"Full car," the drive said with a smile.

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah."

I was squished into the window.

I pulled Sam into my lap, and I took a deep breath.

"Air," I whispered.  
"And leg room," Max added. "Smart."  
I smiled. "That's me," I teased.

Sam laid her head against my chest, and she looked up at me. "So, are you excited?"  
"That's not exactly the word I would use," I said softly.  
"Once you get past today, Friday, and Saturday, tomorrow, and Sunday will be a breeze," she promised.

I sighed. "I trust you."  
She smiled. "Good."  
"But, see, you said so yourself. Once I get past it, implying they're hard," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Boo, can you please just trust me?  
I sighed and nodded. "I trust you," I assured her.

"Thank you," she said as the cab pulled into a driveway.

Me, Seth, and Sam all reached for our wallets at the same time.

Ally handed the driver a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change," she said sweetly. Sam climbed out, and the driver popped the trunk.

"Thank you," he said happily.

She smiled. "No problem."  
She shut her door, and she picked up her bag.

I handed Seth and Max theirs, and I grabbed mine and Sam's. I put one on each shoulder, and I took a deep breath. I shut the trunk and waved to the cab driver.

He slowly drove off.  
"Oh my gosh," Max said with a smile. "This is literally five minutes away, walking, from our old house."  
I looked around and immediately realized where we were.

"Wow," I said slowly.  
Sam smiled. "We were so close all along and we never knew it."  
I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed.

It wasn't snowing here. It was cold enough, but there were no clouds.

'_Can you please make it snow?'_ Sam asked me mentally.

I nodded and concentrated.

Snow started pouring down, and Sam smiled.

"Wow," Max said. "I didn't think it would."  
I quirked my mouth to the side and looked at Sam.

We all had our own special ability. Mine was controlling water, Iggy was seeing the future, Sam's was healing, Max's was hallucination, Ally's was temptation, Seth's was his strength, Nudge's was her voice, Gazzy's was his…you get the point. Angel's was her morphing.

Now, we're all strong, but Seth, now, he's got some muscles.

Nudge, by her voice, I mean she can scream and destroy everything around her.

Ally, by temptation, it's kinda like mind control, but all she has to do is bat her eyes.

Max, by hallucination, I mean, she can make you hallucinate anything.

And Sam, by healing, I mean, if you get hurt, she can completely heal you to where there's only a scar left. She's never tried bringing someone back to life though. She probably can.

Sam kissed my cheek, and she smiled. "It'll be okay," she promised.

We all walked towards the front door, and Ally opened it.

"Ally!" I heard a woman squeal.

"Mom," Sam whispered.

"Seth!" she exclaimed.

"This is Max," Seth said happily. "My girlfriend."  
"Hello dear," she said politely.

Me and Sam walked inside, and she looked at me. She smiled.

"You must be Samantha's new boyfriend," she said softly.

"Yes ma'am," I said politely.

She smiled. "Very polite," she observed.  
"Mom, I've told you, I don't like Samantha. I like Sam," Sam said.

"Sorry," her mom apologized. "Sam. I'll be right back."

'_Henry might actually like this one,'_ she thought as she walked out.

Sam hugged me. "Told you," she said happily.

"Who are you?" Ally asked. "Yes ma'am?"  
"I'm trying to be polite!" I defended.  
"Stop being mean," Sam said. "He's doing fine."  
"It's just not like him," Ally said quietly.

Sam's mom, along with a man, my guess her dad, walked in.

'_Wow,'_ her dad thought.

"This is Fang," Sam said happily.

"Fang?" her dad asked.

"I don't know my real parents, so I don't know my real name. That's the name the Flock gave me," I explained.  
"The Flock?" her mom asked.  
"Mom, remember, those kids that when they were on the news, I got all excited about," Sam reminded her.

"Oh yes," her mother said while nodding. "Bet you never thought you'd be dating one."  
Sam shook her head. "And I've met the others. Max is one of them. Iggy, he's Seth's other roommate, is one of my best friends. And the other three are awesome too."

"So, let me show you to your rooms," her mom said sweetly.

Her dad smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Fang."  
I shook his hand and smiled. "You too sir."  
I followed Sam's mom up the stairs, and Sam was stuck to my side.

"Here is your room Max," her mom said sweetly.

Max smiled. "Thank you."  
She nodded. "Of course. Now, Fang?"

I followed her to a room, and she gestured for me to go in.

"It's right next to Sam's," she informed me.

I smiled. "Thank you."  
She nodded. "Of course." She walked out, and Sam walked in. She shut the door.

She had the most breathtaking smile on her face. "My dad likes you," she informed me.  
"Really?" I asked as I put my bag on the bed.

She nodded and walked over to the bed. "My mom too. She's only liked one of my boyfriends before. My dad has never liked any."  
I smiled. "So, should I feel special?"  
She nodded. "My dad always goes by frist impressions. You can relax a little, and breathe. Don't do anything completely stupid, and you'll be fine." She kissed me. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I whispered. "What happened to no PDA?"  
"They're not here right now," she reminded me.

"True," I agreed before kissing her again.

She pulled back slowly. "Now, come on. You've got to see my room."  
I smiled, and she grabbed my hand. I still had her bag.

She pulled me into a bedroom, and I just stared.

It was huge!

The walls were electric blue, and the borders were black. The bottom three feet of the wall had a border, and the rest of the wall under the border was a different color.

The bottom part was black with electric blue polka dots.

The carpet was black with a Jackson Pollock look in electric blue.

And the carpet was made that way.  
She smiled. "What do you think?"  
"It's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Now, the polka dots are a little iffy, but other than that, it's perfect!"  
She nodded. "Yeah. I told my mom I didn't want polka dots, but she insisted, so I finally gave up."

I smiled and sat her bag beside her bed. "This looks nice."  
"Your guest bed is temprapedic too," she informed me.

I smiled. "That's nice."  
She nodded, and I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head against my chest, and we just stood there like that for a few minutes.

"Sam," her mom said as she walked in. "Oh. Sorry."  
Sam lifted her head up and looked at her. "Yes?"  
"I was just trying to figure out where you two were," she admitted. My arms slowly and gradually let go of Sam.  
"We're right here," Sam said happily.

"I see that," she said while nodding.

"Okay," Sam said.

"I'm going to go," she said as she walked out.

Sam kissed me softly. "Come on."  
"Sam, what do I call your parents?" I asked curiously.

She thought. "I'm not sure. Let's go ask them."  
I nodded. "Alright."


	13. 5 Minutes

Sam walked into my room Sunday morning and she jumped on my bed.

"So," she said happily. "You're almost there."  
I smiled. "This hasn't been as bad as Ally and Seth said it would be."  
"See?" Sam asked. "I told you."

I nodded. "Yes. You did."

She kissed me softly. "Are we going to your house for Christmas?" she asked curiously.

"That's up to you hon," I reminded her.

She smiled. "I think we should."  
"Okay," I agreed.

She stood up. "I'm going to go so you can get ready."  
I nodded. "Okay."  
She blew me a kiss, and she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Let's see.

I put on a pair of dark blue jeans. They weren't quite dark enough to look almost black. I put on my under armor, and I put a black tee shirt on over it. I put on my converse, and I grabbed my jacket.

It was black, but oh well.

I put Sam's toboggan and gloves in my back pocket, and I walked out.

She smiled. "Hello."  
She had on dark blue jeans too. She had a dark gray tee shirt on, and she had her black suede and fur boots and matching jacket on.

"Hello," I said happily.

She had straightened her hair.

I kissed her softly. "Is everyone ready?"  
She nodded. "Just waiting on us."  
"Okay," I said happily. She grabbed my hand. She grabbed her hat and gloves out of my back pocket.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

I looked at her and I couldn't help but smile.

She was so beautiful.

"You're sweet," she said as she let go of my hand.  
I blinked. "Oh yeah. I forgot you could hear me."

She nodded. "Come on."

We walked downstairs, and Seth smiled.

"Finally," he teased.  
Sam shrugged. "I kinda lost track of time. Sorry."

Terri smiled. "It's okay."

"Come on," Toby said. "They might not wait to eat."

Sam laughed. "Dad, Kyra would make them."  
He thought. "True."  
"Is Kyra one of your cousin's?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yeah. And then there's Edward and Henry," she said softly.

"Oh," I said quietly.

She smiled. "It'll be okay."  
We got in Toby's Trail Blazer, me and Sam in the back, the other three in the middle, and we drove off towards Terri's sister's house.

"Sam!" a girl squealed. When Sam got out of the car.

Sam smiled and hugged her. "Hey Kyra."  
"How's college going?" she asked curiously.

"It's going good," she said happily. "You're going to like it."

"Yeah. I sent in my application to Auburn a week ago," she informed her.  
Sam smiled. "Awesome."  
I climbed out, making sure to be the last one out, and I shut the door.

"This is Fang, my boyfriend," Sam said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me over beside her.

"Oh my gosh," Kyra said slowly. "He's one of the Avian Americans you always liked?"  
"Yeah," Sam said happily.

"There's two," I whispered to Sam.

She smiled. "And he knows about me, Seth, and Ally too."  
"Scares me that my girlfriend could kill me if she wanted to," I teased.

Sam elbowed me. "Ha."  
"Well you could," I reminded her.

"True," she agreed.

Kyra smiled. "You two look adorable together!"

Sam looked up at me. "That's the forth time I've heard that in two days."  
"Maybe it's true," I suggested. "You can make anyone look good."

She smiled and hugged my arm. "He's super sweet."  
"I can see that," Kyra said. She had on the same aw face the Flock uses.

I forgot one. Mom is considered part of the Flock too since she's the Flock mom.

The three of us walked inside, and warm air immediately hit us.

I slid Sam's jacket off of her, and I hung it on the coat rack. I took of mine and did the same thing.

She smiled. "Can you not go five minutes without being super sweet?"  
"Nope," I said happily. "Is that a bad thing?"  
"No," she said softly.

"And I can't go five minutes without flirting," I whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful."  
"You're amazing," she said quietly. She pulled me into the living room, and we stood in the middle of the room.  
"This is Fang," Sam announced.

Seth had already introduced Max because they had all been talking to her.  
"Fang," a woman with blonde hair said as she stood up. "I'm Sam's aunt. You can just call me Annie."

I nodded and I smiled nervously. "Hi."  
My palms were sweating. It made me nervous to meet her family. I don't know why.

She had warned me that her family would get a little crazy.

Then, I reminded her who she was talking about, and to look at my family.

She got silent after that.

My family was insane.  
Max slightly narrowed her eyes at me but then looked thoughtful.

"I'm her Uncle Mark. You can just call me Mark," her uncle said. I smiled and nodded.

After her family had introduced themselves, Terri walked back in and she smiled.

"Lunch is ready," she announced.

Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I made sure to be last.

Sam wouldn't go until I did.

"Go," she ordered.

"You go first," I said softly.

She shook her head. "No. Go. For once, don't put me first."  
"But you're more important. Go Sam," I insisted.  
Ally walked behind me and she pushed me ahead of Sam.

"I feel betrayed," I mumbled.  
Sam hugged me from behind. "It's fine."  
Sam was a little taller than Max, but not much.

Maybe an inch.

And I had grown an inch.

Sam's eyes were level with my shoulders.

"Wow," Seth said when he saw me. "He's actually going before Sam."  
"Ally and Sam literally forced me," I said sadly.

I took a step sideways, and Sam pulled me back in front of her.

"Stay," she said firmly.

"What? Am I a dog?" I asked teasingly.

Kyra laughed. "He really is funny."  
"Fang," Sam said softly. "Please."  
I sighed. "Fine. But, you do realize it's going to be on my conscious forever until I make it up to you, right?"

"That's okay," she said happily.

That day consisted of eating, everyone getting to know me and Max, and watching tons of movies on Mark's big screen.

And, well, I had fun.

Sam wouldn't leave my side for a second. There was once, but that was because she had to go to the bathroom.

Other than that, she was always right beside me.

That's perfectly okay with me.

The car ride back was silent.

As odd as this sounds, I was actually going to miss her family. They had already grown on me.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," Sam said happily once we had gotten in my room.

I kissed her. "Yes you did."  
"Are you sad to be going back?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Kinda."  
"Me too," she agreed. "Now that you're here, my family is perfect."  
"They probably were before," I said softly.

She shook her head. "They were missing you. I'm not going to ever come visit my family without you."  
I smiled. "I feel loved."  
She kissed me. "You are. By me."  
"If no one else loved me, that would be enough right there," I said quietly. "You."


	14. Nickel

Seth's car pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, and I felt good to be home.  
I mean, yeah, I was kinda sad we had to leave, but it felt good to be home.

Sam grabbed my arm and she pulled me closer to me. "Now, the PDA rule can be out the window again."

I kissed her eagerly and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for them to save it for when they were alone?" Ally asked teasingly.

Sam pulled back and thought. "Maybe," she said thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess what," I said eagerly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Your birthday is a week away," I said happily.

She frowned. "You better not get me something," she said firmly.

I kissed her nose. "Come on. It's _me_ we're talking about here. Would I do that to you?"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "You wouldn't _not_ do that to me."  
I grinned. "So?"  
"You already have it, don't you?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yep," I said, unashamed.  
"Take it back," she ordered.

"I can't," I said happily.  
"Yes you can," she said. "All you have to do is get it, put it in a bag, get the receipt, and drive you sexy little butt up there and give it back."

"I burned the receipt," I said smugly. "And I have Seth and Iggy as witnesses."  
She groaned. "That's just like you."  
I nodded. "Yep."

"You're in trouble," she said firmly.  
"Ooh. I'm sooo scared," I said teasingly.

She looked at me. "You should be. Remember? I can kill you."  
"But you wouldn't," I reminded her. "I know you. You can't hurt a fly."  
"Sue me," she said softly. "I don't like hurting things."  
"Which goes back to you won't do anything to me," I said smugly.

She smiled. "True." She stood on her tiptoes and her lips brushed up against mine as she said, "Except this."

She sank off of her tiptoes and ran inside.

I gaped after her.

My mouth had been watering. I wanted that one.

"Oh. Burn," I heard Seth say behind me.

I ran inside after her, and she ran into my room. I tackled her on my bed, and I kissed her.

"Ha," I said. "I win."  
She giggled. "You _know_ you wanted it."  
I nodded. "Yep."  
She kissed my neck. "I love you."

I nibbled on her ear. "I love you too babe."  
"My family honestly does like you," she said sweetly. "Actually, for the first time, they love you."  
I smiled. "I have no clue why."  
She kissed my lips softly. "I do."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

She giggled. "You're so loveable."

"Oh," I said while nodding. "I still don't see, but okay."  
"Gosh, and you say Max and Iggy are slow!" she exclaimed.

I kissed her. "They still are."  
"You're slower," she reminded me.  
"You're the slowest," I said smugly. "You still haven't gotten it, have you?"

"No!" she said sadly. "And it's been on my mind ever since!"

I laughed. "Tell me when you _think_ you have it. Remember, Gazzy has a perverted mind."

She nodded. "Okay. Well, it's getting late. I should probably go."  
She kissed me one last time…okay. So, we made out one last time before she left.

I kissed her nose softly and she stood up.

"See you later Boo," she said softly.

I smiled. "Bye babe."

I heard the front door open and close, and I walked out of my room.

Seth burst out laughing when he saw me.

"What?" I asked softly.

He finally managed to quit laughing. "She gave you a hicky."

I ran into the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a hickey. Fresh. Wow. Thanks Sam. Really.

Just kidding. It's not her fault.

Unless she did it on purpose. Knowing her, that wouldn't surprise me.

Did she?

Sam's POV

I walked out of Fang's apartment and over to mine.

Ally and Max were sitting on the couch.

"They listened," Max said with a grin.

I smiled. "Yeah."  
"Did you do it?" Ally asked eagerly.  
I laughed. "I think so. We'll see tomorrow. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Night."

I walked into my room, and I changed into my pajamas.

They were black cotton pants that tied around the waist, and they had frogs on them. I put on my black cami, and I laid down. My eyes fluttered shut.

I sat up quickly and looked at my clock.

Three AM?

I so get it now! I get the joke Iggy told me last Monday.

It took me a whole week.  
See. What he had said was Ella was talking about how she had swallowed a nickel. Iggy was there, and he was saying he wanted to see her swallow another one.

Gazzy had said, "I'm sure you do."

Get it?

Yeah. I just did.


	15. 1st Chapter in Sam's POV

Sam's POV

I walked out of my apartment when it was around seven.

If he wasn't already up, he was about to be.

Ally pulled me back in.

"Hey!" I protested.  
She laughed. "You promised Sam."  
I sighed. "Fine."

She sat down and Max brought her two ponytail holders.

I winced when I felt her brushing through my hair.

Hey. I was very tender headed. No joke.

Ally started French braiding one half of my hair, and Max got started on the other.

They must hate me.

"Nope," Max said happily.  
"We love you," Ally said. "That's why we're doing this."  
I groaned. "Thanks. Is this like tough love or something?"  
They laughed.

"Maybe," Max said.

I sighed. "Well, hurry. I've got some news for him," I mumbled.  
Five minutes later, they were done.

I put on my frog slippers he had gotten me and ran out the door.

This felt cool. I was in a cami, pajama pants, and slippers. My hair felt awesome!

I opened the front door with the key he had gotten me and walked in.

All three bedroom doors were shut. Meaning, Iggy still wasn't back, and the other two were still asleep.  
I ran silently into Fang's room and jumped on him.

"Ow," he said softly as he opened his eyes. "Babe, I love you, but sometimes, I regret giving you that key."  
I smiled. "I finally got it!" I squealed. "It was like three o'clock in the morning, but I got it!"

"Three o'clock?" he asked slowly. "That's not what time it is now, is it?"

I shook my head, my braids slinging with my head. "Nope. I waited. Be happy. I could've come in here then." I smiled sweetly, and he sat up.

He kissed me softly. "Well, I guess this is better," he agreed. He blinked and then smiled. "The braids are cute." He started playing with them.

I smiled. "Thanks. Ally and Max attacked me."

He laughed. "Sounds like them. I've got a question for you."  
"Yes?" I asked happily.

He pointed to a spot on his neck. I _had_ given him a hicky!

I giggled. "Yes?" I asked again.

"Did you do this on purpose?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yep."  
He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. "Figured."  
I kissed the other side of his neck, and he quickly pulled me back.

"Sweetie, I love you, but I don't want two," he said softly.

I frowned. "Okay," I said reluctantly.

My bangs, yes I have bangs, fell in my face.

Well, technically, there's only a strip that is shorter. See, I got my hair layered, and they got a little bit of my hair and cut it like five inches short. Everything else was either shoulder length or close to it.

He kissed my forehead. "Seth said they're going to have to literally go drag Iggy away from home tomorrow. Him, Ally, and Max are going to leave and go home and get him. He doesn't want to leave."  
I laughed. "Really?"  
He shook his head. "No. They're really going to introduce Seth and Ally _before_ Christmas. I have no clue why. But they said they'll be back for your birthday."  
I shrugged. "They can come back whenever they want."  
He kissed me. "I love you."  
"Love you too Boo," I said happily.


	16. Alone

Fang's POV

I decided to be nice. I carried Ally's bag out to Seth's car.

She, of course, got suspicious.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to Sam.

Sam laughed. "He wants to get you out of here," she suggested.  
Ally frowned. "Well, maybe we should take Sam w—"

I grabbed Sam right as she went to hug me. There was no separating us now.

She was hugging me tightly, and I was hugging her tightly too.

"No," Sam said firmly. "He's my Boo. He goes where I go and I go where he goes."  
"Exactly," I said happily.

Ally rolled her eyes. "It was a joke you two. Don't spaz out."  
I shrugged and Sam let go of me. She walked around behind me, and she jumped on my back.

Max walked outside, and Seth had both bags.  
"Sam, I know how you feel," Max said sadly.

Sam jumped off my back and she took the bags from Seth's hands. She put them in the trunk and shut it.

'_Perfect target,'_ she thought to me.

I looked at what she was talking about and grinned.

She ran up behind Max and kneed her, full-force, in the butt.

"Ow!" Max exclaimed. "Geez Sam. You're going give me a permanent butt bruise!"

Sam laughed. "Maybe. Now, you three have fun. Bye."  
Max looked at me. "They might be upset that you didn't come," she informed me.

"Tell them we're coming later," I said as Sam jumped back on my back.

"You two be good," Ally ordered.

"Us?" Sam asked. "Be good? Is that a joke?"  
"That's like an oxymoron!" I exclaimed.

Seth nodded. "They do have a point."

Max looked at me. "I know I raised you to be a good boy."

I frowned. "Yes _Mommy_. I'll "be a good boy"." Me and Sam both burst out laughing.

"Guys, we're going to be fine," Sam assured them. "Wait. What do you mean by good?"  
"Don't kill anyone," Max started.

"Don't do anything stupid," Ally went on.

"And, Sam, don't get pregnant," Seth finished.

Sam looked down at me. "They ruin _all_ the fun," she said sarcastically.

I laughed. "We'll be good," I promised. "Maybe."  
"I'll try not to get pregnant," Sam said sarcastically.

"And I'll _try_ not to do anything stupid," I managed to get out.

Me, not do anything stupid, now _that's_ funny.

"And we won't kill anyone," we promised in unison.

"Now go!" Sam said. "We can't try to be good until you leave!"

Seth and Max got in the front seat, and Ally got in the back.

They started the car, and we both waved as they drove off.

After they were out of sight, Sam started nibbling on my ear. "Boo," she breathed.

"Yes?" I choked.  
She was making it hard to breathe right now!  
She laughed. "I love you. We're going to have fun."  
"All alone," I said.

"In your apartment," she added.

"What should we do?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," she said before shrugging. "Let's figure that out _inside_. It's cold."  
I smiled and walked towards the apartment. "Okay."


	17. The CD

Okay. So, you have at least five days alone with the person you love. You're bound to find something to do, right?  
No! We have looked for two days, trying to figure out what to do.

The most exciting thing we've done is played Monopoly.

Whoo.

Sam was laying upside down on the couch, and I was sitting beside her.

"What if we….no. That's stupid," I said with a frown.

"Maybe we could…no. Someone might get killed," she said.

"I would say rent a movie, but that's boring," I said.

She sat up. "Do you mind if I play music? It helps me think."  
I shook my head. "Go ahead baby. Play whatever you want."  
She smiled and kissed me softly. "Thanks."  
She walked out of the room, and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She's so perfect.

"What's this?" Sam said as she brought a CD in to me.

It was the CD I had labeled Sam. It was all the songs that made me think of her.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

She smiled and ran to my room.

I ran after her. "No. That's, uh, nothing."  
"Can I please hear it?" she asked softly. She put it in the stereo.

I shook my head. "Nope."  
She frowned and turned it off. "Okay," she said reluctantly.

We both walked out and we sat on the couch, Sam in my lap this time.

"Why can we not think of anything to do?" I asked sadly.

She looked at me. "I have an idea, but I don't really want to say it. You'll think I'm crazy."  
I smiled. "What?"  
"Nothing," she said quickly.

'_I mean, they did say for me to just not get pregnant, right? They never said anything about that. Just not to get pregnant. Who am I kidding? He isn't attracted to me that way.'_

I had just read Sam's mind.

She can be an idiot sometimes.  
"I have an idea," I said softly before lightly biting her ear.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I'll have to show you," I said with a smile. "And, we have to go to my room."  
She looked confused. "What are we doing?"

I stood her up and kissed her. "You'll see," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Were we really ready for this?  
She was, I was, so, I would say, yes. We were.

And, she knew all the consequences of this, and so did I. She knew that this was a bigger commitment for us than it was for normal humans, didn't she?

"What are we doing?" she asked softly.

I smiled. "Your idea."

She froze and looked up at me. A small smile spread across her face.


	18. What's Left of Me

**A/N this is the reason the story is T rated. this chapter. **

**Fang and all other original Flock member(+Valencia and Ella)--(C) James Patterson**

**Sam, Ally, and Seth--(C) me**

**this awesome song "What's Left of Me"--(C) Nich Lachey**

**sorry if you hate this chapter, but it has some REALLY important information. and, this was important for the story. like, the events. it's pretty much the only one like this. usually, i wouldn't go into this much detail, and if there's another scene like this, there won't be as much. it'll basically just be implied IF there even is another one.**

**but, if you hate this scene and just don't read it, you will be confused later**

I kissed her eagerly. "I love you," I breathed.  
She pushed me into my room, and she shut the door. "I love you more."  
"That's not possible," I said honestly.  
"I'll prove it to you," she said as she took off my shirt. I kissed her again, and I pinned her against the wall.

"There's no way," I whispered. "Even if we do, that's not proof."  
She shrugged. "It's worth a shot. We'll experiment."

I kissed her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I murmured against her skin.

She ran her hand down my chest and nodded. "Positive."  
I slid off her jacket, and she locked my bedroom door.

She kissed me again, and I pulled off her belt. She pushed me against my dresser, and I accidentally turned on my Sam CD.

She smiled. "Finally I get to hear it," she whispered before kissing me. She knotted her fingers in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around her.

I knew all the words to the first song, so I sang it to her.

"Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?"

She smiled. "You have an amazing voice," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Yours is prettier."  
She kissed me, and she started unbuttoning my pants.

"Fang," she breathed.

I looked at her. "Yes?"  
"I love you," she whispered.

I smiled. "I love you more."

I unbuttoned her pants, and I slid off her shirt. She kissed me. I laid her on my bed, and she started playing with my hair.

"You're amazing," she whispered.

I kissed her. "Not with you in comparison," I said quietly.

She smiled and slid off her pants. I kissed her eagerly.

This was going to be the best night of my life.

I started twirling her hair with my fingers. It was around five now.

"You know what's weird," Sam said softly. She pulled the covers under her arms.

"What?" I asked happily.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could bring me down right now.

She laid her head on my chest. "Ally said it would be college where I would lose my virginity," she said before laughing. "In her words, if you're still a virgin in college, you're considered weird."  
I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I guess we're not weird anymore, huh?"  
She looked up at me. "Nope. She still is though." I rubbed her back around her wings and she smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I whispered.  
She sat up and hugged her legs. "Fang, can you be completely honest with me. If something happened now, and we got in a huge fight, would you leave?"  
I sat up and looked her straight in her beautiful eyes. "No. Not even if I could."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"You mean no one ever told you?" I asked warily.

She shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, see, birds, once they mate with someone, they're stuck to them. Not literally, but you get what I mean. According to Max's dad, they act all depressed and different when their mate isn't in the same room as them. And, also according to him, they can't keep their eyes off of their mate when they're with them. They get all flirty, and they're constantly trying to hold them in some way," I said.

"So, basically like we are now?" she asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah. This was his version of the Sex Talk. He gave it to everyone at the same time. When I was twelve. He told us to pick wisely, and not to mate with someone we weren't sure we were ready to spend forever with," I finished.

"Forever?" she asked. She smiled. "You're ready to spend forever with me?"  
I nodded. "And you do know what I mean by forever, right?" I asked.  
She nodded warily. "I think. Don't you mean until we di—"

"Babe, we're not dying," I informed her. "I hope you like the age seventeen, because that's your physical age forever now."  
She smiled. "I was kinda getting to like it. But darn. I was so close to eighteen."

"Two days away," I whispered.

She nodded. "Oh well."  
"There is one thing that can kill us," I informed her. "But, it's almost impossible to do."  
"What's that?" Sam asked nervously.

"Keep our mate away for a year," I said honestly.

"Wh…really?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," I said. "But, Jeb said, we're so strong, and we will struggle and put up such a fight, it's literally 99.99999999999 chance of failure."  
She laid her head on my shoulder. "So, you'll always be my Boo?"  
"Forever," I whispered before kissing her lips gently.


	19. All About the Eyes

Besides the obvious, another good thing about the fact we were alone is, it didn't matter what time we went to sleep.

Sam had fallen asleep on me, and I couldn't sleep.

So, I decided to just watch her.

And think.

Maybe we should leave today to go see the family.

Then we could spend a month up there with them. And, maybe, we could visit her family some too.

It was about noon when I felt movement.

Sam looked up at me and smiled. "Morning."  
I smiled. "Morning."  
"So, what should we do today?" she asked with a grin.  
"As much fun as what we did yesterday was, I was kinda thinking maybe we could go visit my family now and just stay up there," I said softly. "But, it's up to you baby."

She sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her. "That sounds good to me," she said happily.

"Okay," I said as I sat up too. I kissed her neck. "I love you."  
She smiled. "I love you too."  
"Maybe I should be mean and give you a hicky," I teased.  
She laughed. "Please don't."  
"I won't," I promised.

I put on my boxers and I stood up.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I know today, but when?"  
"As soon as you want," I said gently. "I'll be right back."  
I walked out of the room and grabbed her duffel bag.

She liked this thing.

I brought it into my room, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

I got out her pajamas, and I handed them to her.

"You're amazing," she said softly.

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

She put on some underwear, pants, and a bra, and I laid on top of her.

"Am I really fat?" I teased.  
She shook her head and kissed my nose. "No Boo. You're perfect."

"So I'm not hurting you?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head again. "Nope."  
I kissed her lips softly. "Okay. Good."  
We both got dressed and packed shortly after that. I, of course, made sure she was always around.

I gently grabbed her bags from her, and she grabbed my hand.

This time, she had two bags.

I put the bags in the trunk of Sam's car, and she got in the passenger's seat.

"I thought you would want to drive," I said softly.

She smiled and shook her head. "You can."

I kissed her lips softly and she giggled.

"You're hicky is back," she informed me.

I frowned. "And I thought it had gone away."  
She shook her head. "If it did, it's back again."  
I grinned. "You have one too."  
"What is your family going to think?" she asked teasingly.  
"We're naughty kids," I said honestly. "And, if you think I'm kidding, I'm not."  
"So they're going to get the right impression?" she asked with a frown.  
I nodded. "Well, at least Gazzy and Iggy. All the girls will believe whatever we tell them."  
"Oh," she said softly.

"Yeah," I agreed. I started her car and we drove towards home.

When I pulled into Mom's driveway, I saw my car, and Seth's car.

Sam put make-up on her hicky, and it completely covered it up. She looked at me, and I silently and reluctantly agreed.

I parked beside my car, and I popped the trunk. I opened the door and walked to the back of Sam's car. I grabbed Sam's bags, and she walked over to me. She hugged my arm, and we walked inside.

"Hello?" I said as we walked through the door.

Max walked by and froze. "I didn't think you two were coming for another two weeks," she said before hugging Sam.

Sam shrugged. "There was nothing to do," she said honestly.

I wouldn't look at Max.

She would know, and so would the original flock members. They had all had the same talk.

"Oh," she said. "I would figure you two would find something."  
Sam shook her head. "Nothing."  
I looked up and Max's eyes widened.

Crap.

There was something I had forgotten to tell Sam.

Our eyes would now be the same color.

And, well, it took time for it to kick in.

I guess it did on the walk up to the door.

My eyes were electric blue, and I knew it because Sam's still were.

"Come on," I said nervously. I walked with Sam to her room, and I put her bags by her bed.

I shut the door, and Sam plopped happily down on the bed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked happily.  
I wasn't facing her.

"Nothing," I lied.  
"Liar," she said softly. She stood up, and I turned to face her. She gasped.

"I forgot something," I said softly. "Our eyes are the same color too. It represents that we now see everything exactly the same, according to Jeb."

She just blinked.

"I honestly forgot," I said quickly.  
She didn't say anything.

"How mad are you?" I asked quietly.  
"I'm not," she said simply. "It's not your fault. It's just different. I'm used to your amazing dark eyes, and now, well, they're not dark. They're like mine. Kinda. Yours are a little darker though."  
"What it does is mix the colors together," I explained. "Yours will be darker soon too."

She sighed. "I'm going to miss your old eyes."  
I nodded. "And I'm going to miss yours."  
"I'm sorry," she said before hugging me.  
I kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault babe."


	20. No Regrets

I walked slowly out of Sam's room, and, like I feared, Max was waiting on me.

"We told you two three things not to do, and what do you do?" she asked. "Two of the three things we said not to do!"

"No we didn't," I said icily. "And, Max, I hate to break it to you, but you aren't my mom. Never have been. In case you didn't notice, I'm eighteen. A responsible adult. You can't tell me what to—"

"Responsible?" she asked angrily. "You call _that_ responsible? Fang, Ally was nervous to leave you two alone, but I stood up for you! I told her I knew you better than to do that, but what do you do?"  
"Max, once again, I'm eighteen!" I reminded her.

"But she's not!" Max exclaimed. "Do you realize it's illegal?"  
I froze. "No it's not!"  
"Uh, yeah, it is. It's called stagatory rape," she hissed.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at me.

"Why don't you announce it to the world?" I shouted. "Oh wait. You did!"

"Hey. _You_ were the one who—"

"Max, save it!" I interrupted. "You aren't my mom. End of story."  
She slowly started backing up. "F—Fang."  
"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do," I went on.  
"Fang," she choked.  
"And, it's not illegal," I added.  
Everything in the room was getting darker and the only thing I could focus on was Max.

How dare she? Who is she to think she can tell me what to do?

"Fang!" I heard someone new say. I forgot about everyone but Max.

Max was in a corner, and she looked freaked.

I felt an arm pulling on me, and I slung my arm free.

I ran out the front door and I popped my wings out.

I was about to go full-flex demon. On Max. My best friend.

Now, I'm extremely depressed.

I'm calm. The sadness is taking over the anger.

I flew back towards the house, and I walked through the front door.

I hugged Sam as soon as I saw her. She hugged me tightly.

"I see what you mean," she whispered.

I kissed the top of her head. "I wasn't thinking."  
Her face was tear-streaked.

"Did I really make you that depressed when I left?" I asked sadly. "I'm so—"

"No," she said quickly.

I thought and then froze. "You were the person who grabbed my arm."  
She looked down and nodded. "Yeah."  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, or anyone. I was just so mad, and—"

She put her finger on my lips. "It's fine. Remember? I can heal things. We're all good. What's a broken bone when you can fix it instantly?"  
My eyes shit wide open. "I broke you arm?!"  
"It's fine," she assured me.

"No! I mean, I broke your—"

"Boo, it's alright," she said softly. "Please just relax. It's back to normal now."  
"I'm still going to be mad at myself," I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be."

I sighed and I looked around the room.  
Everyone was gawking at us.

"I didn't know mouths or eyes could that wide," Sam whispered in my ear.  
Ally spoke up, "You two—"

"Didn't break any rules," Sam interrupted. "You specifically said—"

"You knew what we meant," Seth groaned.  
Mom had a hurt look on her face, and I sighed. "Look, guys, just drop it."  
"It's too late to do anything now," Sam reminded them.  
"We could separate them," Ally said thoughtfully.

"No!" everyone but her and Seth exclaimed in unison.  
"Why not?" Seth asked slowly.

"First of all," Sam said angrily. "You aren't my parents. You can't tell me who I can and can't see. And secondly, if you want us to die, fine. Separate us."  
"You won't die," Ally said.

"Actually," Max said softly. "Keep them separated for long enough, and yeah, they will. That's the only way to kill any of us."  
"Oh," Ally said. "How long can we?"  
"You can't," Max admitted. "Separating them makes them both extremely depressed."

"What can we do?" Ally asked firmly.  
Max sighed. "Nothing. They're both just idiots, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
"Max, don't start," I said quietly. "You've done enough. Once again, you aren't my mom."  
Max looked at me with a crushed expression. "But I thought you were different Fang."  
I grit my teeth. "Max, you say it like it's the worst thing that's possibly happened. You gave us three things not to do. 1) don't kill anyone. We didn't. 2) don't do anything stupid. We didn't. 3) You said not to get Sam pregnant. We didn't!" I exclaimed.  
"You don't know that," Max said icily.

Iggy sighed. "I can check, if you want me to."  
Max shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll just have to find out." Max grabbed my arm, and she yanked me away from everyone.  
Including Sam.  
"Hey," I said angrily.  
"Fang, how could you?" she asked. "Why did you do that? Why did you talk innocent little Sam into it?"  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk out.  
Ally and Seth ran in and guarded the door.  
"Guys!" Sam yelled from the other side. "Come on!"

"No!" Seth shouted. "Sam, the faster you leave, the faster you get to see him again."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Move," I said darkly.  
He looked at me and shook his head firmly.  
I snarled and sat down in the middle of the floor. "What do you want?"

"Answer my question," Max said firmly.  
"No!" I exclaimed. "That's none of your business. It's mine and Sam's, not yours."  
"Then we're not letting you out," Max said firmly.

"This doesn't sound like something Sam would do," Ally said before grunting.

Sam was trying to push the door open.  
I grit my teeth.  
"Ally, it doesn't sound like something Fang would do either, but they obviously did," Max pointed out. "I mean, just look at their eyes."  
Ally stepped away from the door. "So, you're saying it was Sam's fault?"

Max held up her hands. "I'm trying to figure out who's fault it was."  
"Ally, chill," Seth said, struggling a lot now.  
Sam slammed the door open and ran over beside me. She laid her head on my shoulder, and we looked up at them.  
"Just so you know," Sam said icily. "It wasn't his idea."  
I looked at her. "Whoa, whoa. I'm not letting you take all the blame for this."  
She shrugged. "But it was my idea, and you know it," she reminded me.  
"But _I_ was the one who read your idea from your mind and brought it up in the first place," I pointed out.

"I said it wasn't your idea," she said softly.

"Oh yeah," I said slowly.

"So, as I figured," Max said, looking at Ally. "It's both of their fault."

Sam stood up. "Look, guys, I hate bursting your little bubble, but you can't tell us what to do, whether you like it or not. And, besides, I'm going to be eighteen in two days."  
"But you aren't yet," Ally reminded her.  
Sam rolled her eyes, and I stood up. She pulled me out of the room, and we walked past everyone.

She pulled me into her room and shut the door. She locked the door and kissed me.  
"Being away from you made me really want to do that," she explained after she had pulled back.

I smiled. "That's okay," I assured her. "Believe me."  
She hugged me. "If you had known all of this would happen when everyone found out, would you have done it?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. I don't regret anything," I said simply.

She kissed my lips softly. "I love you," she said before hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her. "I love you too baby. And I always will."


	21. Sam's Birthday Surprise

Why was everyone making such a big deal about this? Ally and Max ignored me, and Seth, well, he didn't exactly talk to me like he normally does.

What is the big deal?  
Sam noticed too. It made her mad.

They better not ruin her birthday. I'll kill them. I'm trying to make it perfect, so if they screw it up, I'll kill them.

Not literally.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Sam. She was already awake.  
"Hey," I said softly.

She smiled. "Hey."  
"Happy eighteenth birthday," I whispered.

She kissed me softly. "Thanks."  
"Dang it," I muttered.

"What?" she asked softly. She started rubbing my cheek with her fingertips.

"I forgot your present at home," I admitted.

She laughed quietly. "That's okay."  
"For you," I said quietly. "I wanted to make your birthday perfect, and it's already started out bad."  
She kissed me softly. "Fang, I don't need anything. I've already got you. What more do I need?"

"A lot," I suggested.

She laid her head on my shoulder. "My birthday has been perfect so far," she said gently. "Don't be mad at yourself, or it won't be."  
"Okay. Fine," I agreed. I kissed the top of her head, and we both stood up. Sam wobbled just a little bit.

She laughed. "Wow. It's like I just got off one of those rides that spin round and round," she said happily.

I pulled her into my arms. "You need help walking now?" I teased.  
She hit my arm lightly. "No. It's all good now."  
I let her go and grabbed her hand. "If you're sure."  
She started swaying. "I'm…not," she said softly. "As much as I hate doing this, stay here. I'll be right back." She ran out before I could reply.

So, do I wait, all depressed, for her to get back?  
Heck no!

I ran after her, and she ran into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door before I could get in there.

Poo.

"Is Sam getting sick?" Max asked icily.

I looked at her. "I don't know."  
"Well, she probably is, meaning, like we said, you two broke two—"

"Save it Max," I said angrily. "I've had enough lectures. I'll say this for the millionth time, you three can't tell us what to do."

"Fang, you two threw your life away at eight—"

"Threw our life away?" I asked. "Whoa. No. We didn't."  
"You'll look at this as a mistake one day," Max said softly.

I got in her face. "No. See, people look at mistakes as mistakes. This _wasn't _a mistake. And, if she's pregnant, fine."

"Her parents aren't going to like you too much anymore," she reminded me.

I froze. That was true.

What now?  
That's when it hit me.  
A smile spread across my face. "Yeah they will."

Sam walked out of the bathroom and glared at Max.

"You three are getting on my last nerve," she said. "You can't tell us what to do and what not to do."  
Max scowled. "But we know what's best, you two—"

"For you," Sam said darkly. "You don't know what's best for us Max. Look, I love you three, but I'm getting to the point where I hate being around you."

I kissed Sam's cheek. "I'll see you later babe. I've got to go get something."  
"What?" she asked. "Can't I come with you?"  
I shook my head. "It's your Christmas present," I said softly. "I just got the perfect idea on what to get you."

She sighed. "And there's no convincing you on this one," she whispered. "Okay." She kissed my cheek. "Hurry."  
I nodded. "I will," I promised. I ran into Iggy's room, and he was laying on his bed. "Ig, I need some help. Can you come with me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure."  
"While you're out," Max said icily. "Why don't you get a pregnancy test for your girlfriend?"  
I glared at her. "Max, just shut up." I looked at Sam one more time, and me and Iggy ran outside.

I was in a major hurry.

This was going to be good.

"Okay, so, what about this one?" Iggy asked curiously.

I sighed and looked at it. "It's just not her," I said softly.

He smiled. "Alright. Hey, I'm going to be honest, you're depressing me. It looks like Jeb told the truth about something."

I nodded. "Yeah. My guess is that whole talk was true. Everything."  
"I can see that," he said while nodding. "The eye thing, the depressed thing. Yeah. Definitely true."  
I nodded, and in the corner of my eye, I saw it.

It was perfect.


	22. Perfect

I ran through the door, eager to see my baby.

I saw Mom, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Seth.

Where were Max, Ella, Ally, and Sam?  
"Where is everyone?" I asked slowly.

"They went somewhere," Mom said quietly.

I know where they went. They went to get a pregnancy test. That's just like Max. She has to be right about everything.  
I knew she was pregnant, and I was okay with that.

The front door opened, and Sam ran inside. She rushed over to me and she hugged me.

"They made me," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay."

Max walked in and she threw me a bag. "Here. I knew you wouldn't do it."  
I ignored her. "Did you have fun?" I asked teasingly.

She shook her head. "I missed you too much. I wouldn't have anyways. We were shopping."  
I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Guess this hasn't been what I've be aiming for."  
"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I was trying to make your birthday perfect," I admitted. "The perfect day. Guess it hasn't exactly been that."  
She pulled back from me and looked me straight in the eyes. "That's really sweet."  
I shrugged. "Well, I mean, how many eighteenth birthdays do you get?"  
"This is so cute!" I heard Nudge squeal.

"He's going to get us in trouble," I heard Iggy tell someone.  
"Not Seth," Max said darkly. "He's not stupid like F—"

"Damn it Max! Just drop it! It's in the past! Will you just let it go?" Ella screamed. "I don't know if it's getting on anyone else's nerves, but it's really pissing me off! You're being a major bitch!"  
Everyone gaped at Ella.

I had never heard that before.  
"Uh," Sam started.  
"Thanks Ella," I finished.  
Sam looked up at me. "That's what I was going to say."  
I smiled. "I know."  
Iggy raised his hand. "I agree. With…everything. It's bothering me too. Seth, Ally, Max, you guys are awesome, and you're great friends, but this has gone way too far. I see _why_ you're…okay. No. I don't even see why you're mad. I mean, they're in love. I could see that…a long time ago." We both smiled. "You need to just drop it and let it go. Mom hasn't said a word to them, and you three are treating them like they're ten! If anyone should be getting mad, it should be Mom. But she's not!"

"I feel loved," Sam whispered in my ear.  
I smiled and squeezed her hand. "You are."

"Guys," Mom said. "Iggy and Ella are right. I've been quiet the past few days because I've been thinking. They're perfectly capable of making their own choices. And, I'm sure they thought this through."  
We both nodded. "Yeah," we said honestly.

"And they know every consequence it could have," she added.

We nodded again. "Yeah."  
"So, see? They're eighteen. You can't control them. Max, no matter how much you want to, Fang is a man. You can't lead him against his will. And, Ally, Seth, I know I don't exactly know you very well, but Sam is eighteen now. She's capable of making her own decisions. You may be her older siblings, but you aren't her parents," Mom said softly. "And, I don't mean to sound mean by saying any of this, but it's the facts."

Seth sighed. "Guys, she's right."  
Ally nodded. "I mean, I still see Sam as the seven-year-old girl, just getting out of the school, feeling free, but yet, she still needs guidance. It's just hard to realize that was eleven years ago, and she doesn't need us anymore."  
Max was silent.

I knew her well enough to know, she knew we were right, but none of us were really the type to admit that or to apologize.

Ally walked over and hugged Sam. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Seth walked over and hugged her too. "Me too."  
Sam smiled and looked up at me. "You were saying?"  
"What?" I asked curiously.

"This has been one of the best days of my life," she informed me.

Ally smiled. "So, are you going to find out or not?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, I doubt I am. I'm not sure if I want to be disappointed."  
I put my arms around her waist. "Well, what if you are? Then, you wouldn't know."  
"I would eventually," she reminded me. "I'm just, gonna wait."  
Ally frowned. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "Oh. Fang, by the way, I don't hate you anymore."  
"You hated me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.  
"Yep," she said, unashamed.

Was she kidding?

A grin spread across her face, and my question was answered.

"Ha," I mumbled.

She laughed. "Either I'm a good liar, or you're not able to tell when someone is lying."

"Both?" Seth suggested.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Sam started pulling me out of the living room.

"Someone's bossy," I said before she had pulled me out.

I heard everyone laugh.

She pulled me into my room, and she shut the door.

"Hey," I said happily as I waved at her.

She kissed me. "Hello." She kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I tilted my head, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I couldn't exactly do that in there," she explained. "And I wanted to thank you. For making this the best birthday ever."  
I smiled. "The day's not over yet," I reminded her.

She smiled and kissed me quickly. "True."


	23. Bill Gates

"Everyone, please come in here!" I shouted.

I kinda tricked Sam. I _did_ have her birthday present. It was impossible to forget at home because I got it here. In Auburn. I ordered it over the phone, and we went and got it when we got her Christmas present too.

She had told me she wanted it, and one day, she would get one.

So, there.

Everyone walked in the living room, except Sam. She, of course, was already in here with me.

"What?" Nudge asked eagerly.

"It's present time for Sam!" I said happily.

She groaned. "You told me you weren't going to do this!"

"I lied," I said sweetly.  
She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms. "I hate you."  
"No you don't," I reminded her.  
"Ooh!" Iggy exclaimed. "Me first!"  
He ran out, and he came back a minute later.  
He handed her a really big box. Her eyes widened, and she glared at me.  
"Go on," Iggy said happily.

She put the box on the floor, and she slowly, and reluctantly opened it.  
"Let me guess," she said softly. "Fang burned the receipt."  
"I did for everyone's," I said happily. "Hey, they said I could."

Wait. Iggy didn't have a receipt.  
Sam narrowed her eyes at me. "You're dead."  
I smiled. "Go on. We don't have all day."  
She groaned. "I better hurry and get this over with."

She quickly opened the box, and it was just a big cardboard box.

It lead to another box which lead to another box, and then another.

There was a total of twelve boxes.  
The last little box was short and thin. She warily opened it, and there was a big bundle of cash.  
"A ha!" she exclaimed. "Something I can—"

"Not give back," Iggy said smugly.

She groaned. "Oh wait. Yes I can. I can slip it into your wallet and you'll never know!" she said eagerly.  
Iggy blinked. "Sam, you just told me what you were going to do, so now, I will know."  
She slapped her hand on her forehead. "I'm stupid."  
Iggy grinned. "Here's your card."  
She opened it and once she read it, she threw a pillow at him.  
"My turn!" Ella exclaimed. She ran out and she came back in with a box. It wasn't anywhere as big as Iggy's.

Sam opened it and she narrowed her eyes at Ella. "No, see, when I told you I wanted this, that meant I was going to save my money up and get it, not you go out and get it for me for my birthday!" she exclaimed.  
Oops. Oh well.  
Ella shrugged. "You wouldn't tell me anything else!" she defended. "And besides. That's what birthdays are for. Getting what you want."

Sam sighed. "Fine."

Ella had gotten her a jacket that Sam had been looking at ever since she saw it.

Ella got her a black fuzzy North Face.  
Ally handed her a box, and she had a smug look on her face.

That scared Sam. She looked thoughtfully, but then frowned.

Ally probably had mind blocks up.

She took the paper off quickly, but when she opened the box, she opened it so slightly that she could barely see in it.

Her eyes shot wide-open, and she shut the box back. She put the box in Iggy's sixth box, then the sixth in the fifth, so on and so on, until they were all in the biggest box. She tapped the box back, and Ally laughed.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.  
Sam's eyes shot wide open, and she nodded. "Very," she said weakly.

Ally laughed. "Come on Sam. You're not the only one who'll like that one."  
Sam threw the remote at Ally, who kept laughing.  
"I'm curious," Iggy said as he started reaching for the big box.

"No!" Sam exclaimed quickly. "I'll kill you."

Iggy pulled his arm back slowly. "Geez." He grinned at her, showing he was just playing.  
Sam picked up the big box and she ran it to her room, along with her North Face.  
"Okay. Great, we're—"

"Not done," Seth interrupted as he handed her a card.

She looked at the card and took a deep breath. "Just a card," she said to herself.  
"Just think about how she's going to be at Christmas," Ally whispered in my ear.

I shuddered. "This should be good."  
"What did you get her?" she asked in a whisper.  
"You'll have to wait and see," I said smugly.

She punched my arm. "Jerk."  
I laughed. "Gosh Ally. You don't have much patience, do you?"  
Ally shook her head. "None."

"Oh," I said softly.

So, total, Sam got five hundred dollars, cash, her North Face, and the mysterious present Ally got her.

I seriously want to know what that is.

Now, my turn.

"My turn," I announced happily.

Sam's eyes shot wide open. "I'd rather not."  
"But you have to, or I wasted my money," I reminded her.

She groaned. "For every fifty dollars you spent, you're getting hit with a baseball bat."  
I looked at Iggy and grinned. "I'm definitely a dead man."

He laughed. "So, what? The total is…let's see, that's, what, a two thousand times?"

"You spent a hundred thousand dollars on me?" Sam shrieked. "What did you do? Get me a car? If you did, start running now."  
I looked at Iggy and then back to Sam. "Where should I run to?"  
She froze and just stared at me. "You…what?"

I grinned, and she started chasing me.  
We ran up and down the stairs, and all around the house.

I ran through the front door, to where everyone was now standing, and I grinned.

Sam slammed into me, and her eyes shot wide open.  
"No," she said slowly. "Fang! When I said I wanted it, I meant I was going to get it, like I told Ella! You do realize I'm going to feel horrible about this for the rest of my l—"

"Babe, relax," I said softly. "You're parents chipped in a little too."  
"How much?" she asked warily. "Most of it?"  
"Forty thousand," I said quietly.

"You paid sixty…Fang," she whined.

"Sam, come on, relax. It's seriously okay," I said softly.

"A 2011 mustang," she said softly. "Black, customized."

"Yes," I said while nodding. "I have inside connections. One of my friend's dad made the design and he gave us a good deal. Can you please relax?"

"Fang," she said again.  
"Sam," I said firmly. "Come on. They worked really hard on this."  
It had Mustang written on the side of it in cursive letters. The letters were electric blue. The seats were made out of real leather, not the weird kind, but the kind that feels soft. It feels kinda like suede, but it's leather. It was a convertible. The floor didn't have carpet on the bottom. It had fur. Light brown, like the seats. The steering wheel had a fuzzy electric blue cover, and it had six seats.

"That is probably the coolest car I have ever seen!" Gazzy exclaimed.  
Iggy nodded. "Riding in it is heaven. It's got a really smooth ride. It feels more like you're floating than riding in a car."

I looked down at Sam. "Happy birthday."  
She kissed me softly. "You're so lucky I love you as much as I do. Otherwise, I would kill you."  
I laughed. "I guess everything's good then."  
No one knew this, partly because I didn't tell them.

I found my parents at sixteen. I would visit them often. That's why I left Mom's house a lot. They thought I was out flying, but I wasn't.  
My dad was…dare I say it, as rich as Bill Gates, maybe even richer.

So, one day, I get a phone call, and someone tells me they died.  
I was crushed. I mean, I was just getting to know them!  
Then they told me how they had left everything to me. There house, car, money, everything. So, I decided on what to do.

I wasn't going to tell anyone until I was ready. I occasionally would go up to the house, and make sure everything was okay.

So far, it was.

I had to tell Sam though. I couldn't keep this from her. She needed to know everything about me.

"I'm ca going to call it a day," Ella announced. She kissed Iggy quickly. "Night."  
"Night," he said softly. "I am too."  
"Happy birthday Sam," Ella said before hugging her.

Iggy gave her a high five. "See ya Shortie."  
She frowned. "I'm not that short!"

He laughed. "You are to me!" he walked inside, and she crossed her arms.  
Everyone went to bed after that.

Now, it was just me and Sam, sitting on the bed.  
"Sam," I said softly. "Can I talk to you?"  
She looked at me. "Sure."  
"I meant alone, as in, my room," I whispered.

"Okay," she agreed.  
We stood up, and she walked into my room, me following closely behind.

"Go on," she said.  
I sighed. "Are you seriously mad?"  
She nodded. "Very."  
I took a deep breath. "I figured. Baby, please just trust me. It's honestly no big deal. I could've paid for it all by myself, and it still wouldn't be. Your parents just wanted to."

"Fang, a hundred thousand dollars is a big deal," she said softly. "And so is sixty."  
"Not when you're richer than Bill Gates," I pointed out.

"Well, true, but you aren't," she said sadly.

"Actually," I said before taking a deep breath. "Sam, when I was sixteen, I found my real parents. I would go flying just so I could spend time with them, you know, get to know them.

"But, one day, I got a phone call telling me they were dead. I mean, that hurt. I was just getting to know them, and then they were gone. I knew my dad was rich. Richer than Bill Gates. He had the coolest house ever. The coolest car. Everything. It was amazing.

"They told me the reason they were calling was because my parents left everything to me. Their house, money, cars, everything. Sam, I'm richer than Bill Gates," I finished.

She blinked. "I've got think," she said softly. She walked out.

Sam's POV

Wow. Richer than Bill Gates? He wouldn't lie about something like this. I know he's telling the truth.

He has a house? Money?  
I grabbed the bag and I sighed. I walked to my room and got out the box of stuff Ally got me. I took the test out of the bag and took a deep breath.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," I whispered to myself.

I walked into the bathroom, and I closed the door.

I wanted to make him as happy as I could. Not because he's rich.

Because now I know he could get a million times better.

I'll have to remember to thank Ally.

Fang's POV

I sadly waited on Sam to come back. What was she doing?  
She walked back in, and I have never seen her this happy.  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

I smiled and ran over to her. I hugged her tightly. "That's awesome!"  
She smiled. "Yeah."

I kissed her softly, and she shut the door with her foot. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Fang," she whispered. "Is my birthday over?"  
I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said softly. "Can I get one more thing?"  
I smiled. "You actually want something else?"  
She started taking off my shirt. "Maybe."  
I laughed and laid her on my bed. "Babe, while we're here, can we _try_ to be semi-good?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine."  
I started unbuttoning her pants. "I said semi."

She smiled. "Well, show me what you mean by that," she said softly.

I nodded. "Will do."

I laid my head gently on her stomach. "Sam, you still up?"  
She smiled and started playing with my hair. "Yeah."  
"Good," I said softly. I kissed her stomach and looked up at her.

"So, you're rich," she said for the millionth time.  
"Yes," I repeated.  
"I promise I won't complain anymore, if it makes you happy," she said happily.

I smiled. "Whatever makes you happy."  
"When you're happy," she said sweetly.

"Maybe we should just both always be happy," I suggested.  
She smiled and nodded. "Maybe."

"Your sweatpants smell good," I said with a smile.

She laughed quietly. "Ally sprays everything with vanilla spray at least forty times," she informed me.

"Oh," I said softly.

"Do you want to see what she got me?" she asked slowly.

"Only if you want to show me," I said simply.

She smiled. "She got me this bra I'm wearing, and, well, the rest is in the box."  
My lips twitched. I was trying not to smile and be a sexist pig.  
I know what Ally got her. I know exactly what she got her. Now it makes sense. She said Sam wouldn't be the only one to like it.  
Heck no. Not if it was what I thought it was.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked.  
Sam nodded. "Yeah," she admitted.

I smiled. "That's what I thought."  
"Well, duh," she said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "So, we've got a baby coming," I started.  
"And we're only eighteen," she finished. "Oh well. Oh! I forgot to tell you! While I was gone, my parents called and wished me a happy birthday. They told me to tell you hi."


	24. Christmas Eve

"You know what I just realized," Sam said Christmas Eve morning.  
I smiled and looked at her. "What?"  
"We forgot to tell them," she said before laughing.

"Oh yeah," I said.  
She kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said softly.

She stood up, and she put on the frog slippers I had gotten her. "I love these things!"  
I laughed and fell to the floor. "Ow."  
She giggled. "Fang, you might want to make sure to put on pants before coming out. You wouldn't want to show off your sexy boxers."  
"Look who's talking!" I exclaimed. "You're the one in the sexy little bra your sister got you for your birthday and you're about to walk out."  
She looked down, and her cheeks turned bright red. "Oops. I almost forgot."  
"I wouldn't let you go out there like that," I promised her.  
You know what excites me? It's snowing outside!

Maybe it will be tonight too.

Sam pulled on a shirt, and I put on my pajama pants. I decided to put on a shirt too.  
We walked out of the room, and I frowned.

"Who fell?" Ally asked.  
Sam pointed to me. "He was too lazy to sit up, so he just rolled out of bed," she said teasingly.

I looked down at her and rolled my eyes. "Sure. Cause I'm just so lazy."  
"Can you get everyone in the living?" Sam asked curiously. "We've got an announcement."  
"Are you two engaged?" Ally asked hopefully.

Sam shook her head. "No Ally."

"Okay," Ally agreed.

We walked into the living room, and we sat down on the couch.

"After we get out of college, what do you think about moving into my house?" I asked softly.

Sam laid her head on my shoulder. "Sounds good to me."  
I kissed the top of her head, and everyone walked in.

"What?" Iggy asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant," Sam said happily.

"I knew it!" Ella exclaimed. "Aw! That's so cute! What are you going to name it?"  
"I don't even know what it'll be," Sam reminded her. "We've got time to think of that."

I checked out the window. It was about nine PM. Yes! It was snowing!

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Sam.

She nodded warily and grabbed her North Face. She put on her boots, and we walked outside. The snow squished under our shoes.

"Why did you want to come out here?" she asked curiously.

I put my arm around her waist, and I smiled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she asked curiously.

We walked into the woods, and I went to the area with no trees.

"Sam," I said happily. I slid down and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and got on her knees in front of me. "Yes," she said happily. She kissed me, and I pulled the box out of my pocket.

The ring I had gotten her wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was a happy medium. It had a gold band, and the diamond in the middle was electric blue.

I had never seen one like it until that day.

"That's where I went two weeks ago," I whispered.

"Now maybe my parents won't hate you," she said before hugging me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Maybe."

I heard a weird noise, like someone was coming, and I froze.

Was that a droning sound?


	25. Epilogue

Sam's head snapped around, and we both stood up.  
"You don't think," she whispered.

I couldn't say. I didn't know.  
"Let's warn the others," I whispered.  
We took off running for the house.

I kept hearing it. The droning.

Then, I saw why.

Flyboys. And tons of them.

"No!" I shouted.  
Sam looked up and saw them. "Come on!"

We ran through the doors.

"Flyboys!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Everyone ran in the living room.

"What?" Ella asked. She grabbed Iggy's arm.  
"I'll be fine," he promised.

"No," Mom said softly. "No."  
"Max," I said firmly. "Come on."

Iggy kissed Ella quickly. "Trust me."  
She started crying, but nodded. "Be safe."  
"Mom, Max, Ella, get out of the house! If they come in here and start looking, you don't need to be in here!" I said frantically. "We'll call you!"  
They nodded and ran out the back way.

We all burst through the front door, ready to kill.

"What were you two doing out here?" Ally asked quickly.

Sam held up her left hand, and they all smiled.

"I knew it," Iggy said. "I knew it when you two walked out alone."  
"Focus!" Seth snapped.

We all took off.

Sam grabbed my hand, and she looked nervous.  
"It'll be okay," I promised.

She just nodded.

"Long time no see," I said darkly.  
"We've come for her," the leader said in its monotone voice.  
"Who?" I asked icily.

"The one beside you," it said.  
"Ally?" I asked as I pointed to Ally.

It better not say no.  
"No," it said.  
"I don't think so," I said through clenched teeth.

The Erasers all circled around us, and Angel screamed.  
"No!" I shouted. "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, go!"  
They gaped at me, but when they saw the fierceness in my eyes, they agreed.  
"Ally," I said firmly.

"Hell no. I'm nineteen, and older than you. You can't tell me what to do," she said firmly.

"Sam," I pleaded.  
"No," she said simply.

I sighed. "I guess we'll just have to take them down then."  
Four jumped on Seth, and they stabbed him. He screamed out in pain, and he started falling.  
Ally frantically flew after him, and I started thinking.  
We'd be better off on land.

"Come on," I whispered to Sam and Iggy. We shot towards the ground and gracefully landed.

The Flyboys…not so gracefully.

Sam frantically looked for everyone else, but it was just me, her, and Iggy.  
I backed into Iggy's back, and we hit knuckles.

"Protect Sam," I pleaded.  
He nodded. "With my life."  
Sam roundhouse kicked one in the spine, and it went down.

"The same weak point," I whispered to Iggy. He nodded, and we started fighting.

It felt like we had fought for hours, but we were still totally outnumbered.

Sam screamed out in pain, and I saw a knife sticking out of her arm. She pulled it out, and before she could heal herself, at least ten grabbed her and pulled her back.

I growled. "Stay away from her!" I shouted.

A bunch of them came behind me, and they pulled me back.

I kicked two that were behind me, and I started flinging some into a wall.

More came and took there place. Then, even more.  
They grabbed my legs and arms, and they held me perfectly still. I felt something hard collide with my head, and then it all went black.

"Fang!" I heard someone yell frantically.

Why can't I see?

Oh. My eyes are closed.

I opened them slowly, and I saw seven concerned faces surrounding me.

Seven? Don't we have nine people other than me?

There's Mom, Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Max, Seth, and Ally…

"Where's Sam?" I asked as I sat up quickly.

They all jumped back.  
"I thought she went inside," Ally said slowly.

"Iggy!" I said quickly.

I saw tears start streaming down Ella's cheeks.

"Damn it!" I shouted. "This can't be…" tears stared pouring down my cheeks.  
Max scoffed. "Well, if you two hadn't mated, this wouldn't be so—"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I pinned her against the wall. "Just shut up! I've had enough! This is bad enough! You just have to find a way to make everything worse! Max, just can it! Look, I already get this is my fault!"

"Fang, chill out," Seth said behind me.  
I turned and looked at him. "Chill out?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Sam is gone, and you expect me to chill out?"  
Tears were still streaming down my cheeks.

"She's my sister, but do you see me freaking out and screaming at everyone?" he asked.

"She's my mate. I can't live without her!" I shouted. "What do you think it's like for me?"  
"Which goes back to what Max was trying to say," he said coldly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't. Start," I hissed.

He shoved me. "Watch me!"

I tackled him, and I pinned him on the ground. I punched him in the nose, and I heard it snap.  
We started rolling, and he kneed me in the stomach.

I shoved him off of me, and we both started to stand up.

We just ended up back on the ground.

"Stop!" Ally yelled. "This isn't helping Sam and Iggy!"  
I stood up and sighed. "She's right," I whispered.

"We should try to figure out what to do," Ally said firmly. She hugged Ella. "We'll find Iggy. I promise."

Ella nodded. "And Sam."  
Ally nodded. "They're probably at the same spot."

She smiled. "Thanks."  
I fell to my knees, and I just cried into my hands.

My baby was gone!


End file.
